Sobreviviendo a pecados ajenos
by AbbyMasen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una madre culpa a su hija por sus propios errores? ¿Qué pasa cuando un hijo es un alcohólico y con más problemas de los que uno quiere pensar? ¿Qué pasa si una hija lesbiana se enamora de su hermana? Las personas tienen el don para desechar sus culpas. Cuando la vida es una mierda la única salida que se ve por la desesperación es la muerte.
1. Summary

Reneé se caso con Charlie Swan, más que nada por interés que por amor. Ellos tiene tres hijos maravillosos; Jasper, Irina y Bella. Estos son como una familia aparte. Reneé vive en su mundo, pero no tiene las agallas para estar con el amor de su vida. Esta ignora a sus tres hijos los cuales prácticamente viven por su cuenta.

Bella esta viviendo en París, alejada de sus padres y harta de que para ellos sea un cero a la izquierda, una chica deprimida que para ella su única salida es la muerte; Jasper esta en Seattle tratando de luchar contra el alcohol e Irina es lesbiana y drogadicta una chica que se mete en líos.

Un mundo diferente para cada quien pero al mismo tiempo el mismo mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si su madre culpa a su primera hija, a su primogénita, de que esa familia no haya funcionado? ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Qué pasara con Jasper si se entera que su herma esta muriendo? ¿Qué pasara si Irina se enamora de Bella, de su propia hermana? ¿Qué pasara con Reneé y su conciencia? ¿Qué pasara con aquel extraño?

―Todo tiene una solución. ―Dijo su hermano.

―En la vida Jasper solo hay dos soluciones, una es la muerte y la otra es el amor. ―Hizo una pausa la morena. ―Pero cuando el amor no llega a tiempo, significa que todo esta perdido.


	2. Prólogo

**La vida es una mierda**

* * *

**LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**París****, 01 de Diciembre de 2012**

La lluvia caía por las ventanas de aquel departamento lujoso. Parecía que cada gota que caía era una hermosa nana invitando a que alguien acompañara a la muerte a su destino.

En aquel departamento lujoso, todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Las tres habitaciones estaban vacías, en la cocina había una tetera que estaba a fuego lento y la música de Mozart, a un volumen moderado, llenaba todo el departamento. En la sala había dos grandes muebles y el piso de mármol era adornado con el color escarlata de la señorita Charlotte. Sus ojos achocolatados estaban un poco cerrados, la canción parecía adecuada en aquel momento, con cada nota alta de la canción, parecía que la castaña se acercaba más a la muerte.

**Seattle, 01 de Diciembre de 2012**

En el parque de Queen Anne, estaba un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados, caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro. Por su cara corrían gotas de sudor, a pesar de que estaba nevando. Cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta bruscamente, vio a la misma niña de hace una semana. Era una niña hermosa, los ojos de aquella pequeña eran de un azul intenso que resaltaban de aquella piel pálida, casi traslucida, y su cabello era negro como la noche y largo hasta la cadera. Cuando la niña vio al rubio automáticamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás; en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de cómo se veía exactamente, su expresión era exactamente igual a la de un psicópata, su vaquero estaba sucio y con unas cuantas gotas de sangre, su camisa blanca estaba desfajada y un poco desgarrada, a causa de la pelea de hace unas horas, y en su labio aún estaba la sangre, ahora ya seca. En menos de cinco segundos la cara del rubio cambio, sus ojos miraron a la niña con ternura y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, esa pequeña acción hizo que la niña sonriera hacia el rubio, con mucha cautela el rubio se acercó a la pequeña y con aquella voz dulce y sureña que tenía.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto el rubio con ternura.

—Britany. — Contesto en un murmullo.

—Hola Britany, yo soy Jasper —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres un caballero sureño como en las películas? —Pregunto la pequeña Britany.

"_**Es idéntica a María**_**." **Pensó el rubio.** "**_**María también me dijo lo mismo cuando me conoció"**_

— ¿Por qué vendes flores Britany? —Pregunto el rubio.

La sonrisa de la niña desapareció rápidamente.

—Por mi… mamá. Mi mami ya no puede trabajar, ella está enferma. —Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El rubio se arrodillo frente a ella y con una mano tomo la canasta y con la otra saco su billetera, tomo mil dólar de su billetera y se los entregó a la niña.

—Toma el dinero. —Dijo el rubio estirando su mano. —Yo compro todas tus flores Bree.

La niña abrió muchos los ojos, ya que jamás había tenido mas de veinte dólar en sus pequeñas manos.

—Pero es mucho dinero. —Dijo la pequeña un poco apenada. —A demás me llamo Britany, no Bree.

El rubio de una pequeña risa socarrona al viento, provocando que la niña frunciera los labios.

—Bree, es el diminutivo de tu nombre. —Le dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba un poco la pequeña nariz de la niña.

—Está bien, pero si tu me dices Bree, ¿Yo te puedo decir Jazz? —Pregunto un poco apenada.

Esa pregunta hizo que el rubio se riera con muchas ganas.

—Tú me puedes decir como quieras Bree; pero dime ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?

—No Jazz, puedo ir corriendo, mama se pondrá muy contenta. —Dijo la niña dando brincos. —Adiós Jazz.

Y antes de que se parara, la pequeña Bree le dio un besos al rubio, en cuestión de segundos la niña ya estaba corriendo por todo el parque.

—Adiós Bree —Dijo el rubio, más para sí mismo que para la pequeña Britany.

Cuando el rubio se paró, se veía feliz, después de tres años Jasper parecía ser feliz, parecía que los fantasmas del pasado se debían de quedar en donde pertenecían, en el pasado.

El rubio camino lentamente hasta la avenida Lorein, para poder ir a su departamento. A pesar de que nevaba más fuete en cada minuto que pasaba, el rubio parecía no sentir el frio y caminaba lentamente hacia su departamento.

Después de cuarenta minutos, Jasper Swan se había bañado, rasurado y peinado, llevaba un traje gris satinado.

El rubio tomo de la canasta las rosas rosas y las unió todas del tallo con un listón blanco y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su departamento para subirse a su coche. Después de manejar durante diez minutos, aparco el coche en el estacionamiento del cementerio. El rubio dio un gran suspiro antes de salir de su lujoso coche, camino varios metros antes de llegar a una gran reja que decía The angel Swan, _**solo ella es un ángel, **_pensó el rubio. El guardia abrió muchos los ojos, en ese momento era Jasper Swan, el heredero al imperio Swan. Sin decir una sola palabra al anciano, siguió caminando, cuando dio los primeros pasos Jasper vio todas las lapidas que tenían letras color plata, sin mirar a otro lado se dirigió a la última lapida que tenía un gran ángel de piedra con las alas de color dorado, una lagrima se le escapó al rubio, cuando se arrodilló ante la lápida dejo de ser Jasper Swan, para ser solo Jasper, el pobre diablo que no tenía nada, ni salud, ni dinero y mucho menos amor.

El rubio tomo un gran bocado de aire y hablo:

—Hola ángel, estoy mejorando por ti hermosa, ya no he tomado alcohol el las últimas dos semanas, tu me has cuidado ángel hermosa, yo…

El rubio no termino de hablar ya que su móvil sonó, dijo una maldición en un murmullo, saco su móvil y contesto su móvil violentamente.

—Jasper Swan —Dijo con enojo.

—Swan, soy JJ. Es Bella, tuvo otro intento de suicidio, está en París, necesito que vayas al hospital St. Lucia —Dijo rápidamente

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Grito el rubio.

—Hace diez horas. Bella está registrada en el edificio donde vive como Charlotte Hale, no había otros datos de ella más que "nombre" y edad. Debió de haber sobornado al dueño, que se yo. —Explico el británico a la otra línea del teléfono.

—¿Cómo fue que la encontraron JJ?

—Una vecina se quejó por el ruido de una tetera y por la música que estaba un poco alta, el medico dice que probablemente ya llevaba más de una hora desangrándose.

—Tomare el primer avión. Gracias JJ.

Sin decir más, el rubio colgó.

—A veces princesa me alegro de que ya no estés más en este mundo.

Jasper dejo las flores en la lapido y después se fue.

**Ibiza, 02 de Diciembre de 2012**

Eran las 7:30 p.m. y la chica rubia de ojos grises aterciopelados, ahora rojos por la marihuana, estaba ya de fiesta. Era muy temprano para estar consumiendo todo tipo de sustancias conocidas, legalizadas y algunas que aún no se conocían en el mundo, pero para Irina no había un horario fijo para poder consumir. Desde que Irina tenía quince años consumía junto con su gemelo Jasper, aunque este último lo hiciera de vez en cuando y a veces por rebeldía, Irina consumía cocaína y marihuana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La chica vivía la mayor parte de su vida inconsciente, por el efecto de las drogas, pero en sus pequeños momentos de lucidez, recordaba que tenía una hermana y un gemelo, cuando la pequeña Irina recordaba eso, hablaba por teléfono con su gemelo hasta altas horas de la noche y con su hermana le escribía una larga carta, ya que Isabella amaba leer, después de eso Irina consumía hasta quedar inconsciente. Mientras Irina vivía en Ibiza creyendo que a sus "amigos" se preocupaban por ella, la verdad era que a ellos les importaba una mierda si Irina se moría por sobredosis, mientras la pobre Irina pagara todos aquellos lujos, nada importaba, más que su dinero. Pero eso a Irina no le importaba, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que sus "amigos" le interesaba el dinero, eso a ella no le preocupara, ya que Irina se sentía amada por unos momentos, fuero o no sincero el amor de sus "amigos", Irina solo deseaba sentirse amada por unos minutos.

—Iri —Dijo una voz chillona. —Vamos con Dimitri, tiene mercancía nueva.

Y esa era Jessica, la más hipócrita del grupo. Solo era una arpía, pues dos semanas antes vio como Irina, quien según era su "mejor amiga", se estaba convulsionando a causa de todo el crack que consumió aquella noche. Pero sabía cómo Irina la perdonaría, si era que la pobre aún seguía viva. Jessica sabía como tener a Irina a sus pies, la chica de aquel pueblo pequeño de Texas. Ella conocía el punto débil de la pobre Irina; y ese punto eran las mujeres. Así era señoras y señores, Irina Swan era una chica lesbiana, que hace dos años atrás, su padre la corrió de casa.

Charlie Swan jamás se enojó cuando descubrió que Irina tenia sexo en su casa, con un socio suyo, tampoco se molestó cuando vio como follaron a la pobre chica dos de los empleados de su casa, ni mucho menos se molestó cuando la vio consumir, y la llevo dos veces a emergencias, el mismo año, por sobredosis. Pero cuando en la revista_ people_ y en periódico localsalió que la hija menor de Charlie Swan había besado a una chica en un centro comercial, Charlie se puso como loco y corrió a su hija menor de su casa. Obviamente eso no le molesto a Irina, lo que mas deseaba toda persona que viviera en la residencia Swan era salir de esa casa, Irina con sus dos hermanos le llamaba el purgatorio. Lo único que molesto a Irina, fue que todas sus tarjetas fueron canceladas, pero su madre, Reneé Swan, le dio tarjetas nuevas y sin limite, con el único propósito de que su hija muriera consumiendo. Así era la vida para aquellos tres hermanos, de alguna manera, la muerte siempre los perseguía.

—Mierda Iri, empezaste sin mi. —Le reclamo la pelirroja teñida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jessica se sentó en las piernas de Irina y la beso.

Irina beso gustosamente a la pelirroja teñida y en gemido dijo aquel nombre de siempre.

—_Bella._

Y así era. Irina estaba enamora de su hermana mayor.

**París****, 02 de Diciembre de 2012**

En el aeropuerto _ charles de gaulle, _Jasper iba como diablo. Hace dos meses su hermana había desaparecido y JJ sabia en donde estaba su hermana, pero el estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, tanto era su amor por ella, que si Bella lo viera por unos segundos el aria todo lo posible para que ella fuera un poco feliz. Sin embargo Bella Swan no creía en el amor, ya no.

Rento un auto y manejo hasta el hospital St. Lucia, la gente promedio hacia veinte minutos en el hospital, pero Jasper llego en ocho minutos.

Cuando el rubio entro por las puertas de cristal del hospital, pregunto por su hermana a la primera enfermera que se cruzo ante su vista.

—Mississippi Est-ce que la chambre de Miss Isabella Swan?—Pregunto el rubio con excelente acento francés. La verdad era que él rubio solo sabia unas cosas en francés, como decir: hola, adiós, ¿donde esta el baño?, gracias y por favor.

La francesa morena camino hasta un mostrador y tecleo el apellido que le había dado el rubio.

—cinq cent deux —Respondió la francesa.

—Merci une mademoiselle.

Corrió hacia los elevadores y presiono el botón que lo llevaría directo hasta al piso en donde estaba su hermana. El elevador era ambientado con suave música de piano, apenas había pasado un minuto y el rubio se estaba desesperando, años atrás el rubio hubiera sido muy paciente, peo la verdad era que su obsesión por el alcohol hacia que la paciencia del rubio se agotara fácilmente, dos minutos después Jasper Swan estaba en el doceavo piso y con paso apresurado salio del elevador para dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba su hermana. Cuando se detuvo en la puerta blanca, pensó en que decirle a su hermana, pero sabia que ella no necesitaba una riña; con un suave movimiento abrió la puerta.

El rubio abrió muchos sus ojos cuando vio a su hermana, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, respiraba tan lentamente, que parecía que la castaña ya esta muerta, en tres segundos el rubio cruzo de la puerta hasta la cama de su hermana para poderle dar un beso en la frente.

Tres horas habían pasado y la castaña aun no despertaba. Jasper se preocupo y decido ir a buscar un doctor, que hablara ingles, para pedir información sobre su hermana.

Después de diez minutos el rubio ya estaba siendo informado por el doctor Carlisle.

—La señorita Swan aun no despierta por que ha perdido mucha sangre. Tiene suerte de que este viva. —Dijo con voz tranquila. —Si hubiéramos llegado veinte minutos después, ella ya no estuviera aquí.

Jasper iba hacer una pregunta, pero una voz somnolienta evito que el preguntara.

—¿Jas...per...?

El rubio se voltio automáticamente y vio a su hermana mayor con aquella mirada que ambos se daban.

Cuando Jasper e Isabella estaban juntos, parecían dos niños pequeños que se acaban de lastimar y entre ellos mismos trataban de curarse. Pero ninguno era sincero al cien por ciento. Isabella no le dijo toda la verdad de aquella noche fría de Mayo hace cinco años atrás, y Jasper tampoco le dijo todo sobre Maria. Ambos trataban de ayudarse, pero no podían, ya que ambos estaban lastimados.

—Hola Bella. —Saludo su hermano en un susurro.

—Hola Jasper.

Isabella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía tan decepcionada de ella misma, y no era por que se arrepentía de lo que hizo unas horas atrás, sino por que había fallado nuevamente. Para Isabella Swan su misión en la vida era suicidarse.

—¿Por que lo volviste hacer nena? —Pregunto su hermana arrodillándose alado de la cama.

—Por que la vida es una mierda. —Contesto la castaña fríamente.

Su hermano no respondió a aquello, ya que estaba descuerdo con ella.

* * *

**Nota, La canción que "Charlotte", osea Bella, estaba escuchando cuando se estaba suicidando era la canción de Lacrimosa, de Mozart. **

**Hola. Muchas gracias por leer. Aun faltan varias cosas. Necesito una beta, o por lo menos alguien que use photoshop y que este dispuesta a ayudarme para la portada del Fic. **

**El fic sera un poco largo, entre 35 y 40 capítulos. La historia es totalmente mía. **

**¿Me merezco algún review?**


	3. La esperanza no existe

**CAPITULO BETADO POR: Eliizaabeethh Roblees Gracias nena (:**

* * *

**GRACIAS A: ashleyswan, yessieth cantu, Gretchen CullenMasen, Guest, iaratwilighter , Zaida Gtz. Verdad e iviifican por leer. Amo sus RR y créanme que eso me inspira a seguir. Para yessieth cantu nena si tengo ya un día especifico para actualizar sera todos los Miércoles. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: La esperanza no existe**_

**París****, Sábado 8 de Diciembre de 2012**

Había pasado una semana desde el intento fallido del suicido de Isabella Swan. Jasper su hermano, como buen hermano que había sido siempre, la cuidó toda la semana, a pesar de que siempre encontraba alg una enfermera para ayudarle, la respuesta de él siempre era la misma,** "Non merci"**. Jasper trataba de hablar con su hermana, pero en toda la semana Isabella no dijo palabra alguna, como ella no dialogaba con su hermano, él rubio decidió mejor leerle un poco. Tomó y le leyó su libro favorito, el Pprincipito. Al menos sabía que eso la pondría un poco feliz a su hermana. Cuando Isabella era apenas una niña, de siete años y un Jasper de seis, ambos amaban ese libro, el principito; Jasper en aquel entonces no lo entendía, pero se le hacía gracioso que una serpiente hablara y se maravilló con el zorro. Con el paso del tiempo Isabella aún seguía leyendo aquel libro y mientras más lo leía, más se daba cuenta de las similitudes que tenía sobre la vida real. Sabía que si quería encontrar amigos y buenas personas que la amaran de verdad tenía que hacer caso a lo que había dicho el zorro: "Sólo se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". Ambos hermanos eran tan sensibles e inocentes, a comparación de su hermana Irina, ella siempre fue muy despierta y curiosa a más no poder. La infancia de aquellos tres hermanos era lo único bueno que recordarían en toda su vida. A pesar de que sus padres jamás estuvieron al pendiente de ellos, tenían un tío y una abuela paterna que los amaban con todo su corazón, y siempre les ponía alegre a los hermanos. Pero la abuela Swan murió cuando Jasper e Irina tenían ocho años, al año, su tío Benjamín murió en un accidente de avión. A Isabella le había afectado mucho la muerte de este último, ya que era como su padre y el mejor amigo que podría tener una niña de nueve años. A los diez años la pequeña Isabella ya casi no hablaba, dos años después fue enviada a un internado en Inglaterra, alejada de su única familia, que eran sus hermanos. Cuando Isabella cumplió dieciocho regresó a EEUUUSA, pero era totalmente diferente, parecía una muerta viviente, pero no era la única cambiada, Irina era completamente otra; La casa en donde vivía toda la familia Swan, se había vuelto un purgatorio para todos. La única persona que era feliz en ese momento era su hermano Jasper, pero dos años después la maldición de aquella familia lo alcanzóo y su vida se había vuelto una mierda. Ninguno de los tres hermanos sabía los problemas del otro, y no era por no confiar entre ellos en el otro, sino, porque no se querían preocupar a los unos a otros.

—Bella —Llamó suavemente el rubio a su hermana. —Háblame, dime algo. —Dijo casi exasperado su hermano.

—Quiero largarme de aquí Jasper. El único lugar en el que deseo estar es, la morgue.—

—Nena habla conmigo. Soy tu hermano. Dime qué pasa.—

—No te lo diré Jasper. Y si sigues insistiendo puedes irte por donde viniste —Señaló la castaña.

Jasper se asombró por la frialdad de su hermana. Ellos dos eran muy unidos, a pesar de que Irina era la gemela de Jasper, él siempre se sintió más identificado con Isabella.

—Se supone que me tienes confianza pequeña — Dijo su hermano con voz suave.

Isabella dio una pequeña risa sarcástica.

— ¿Confianza? Si nos tenemos tanta confianza Jasper, dime, ¿Qué te jodió a ti hermanito? —

El chico rubio prefirió guardar silencio. No podía contarle toda la verdad a su hermana. Sabía que a pesar de lo fría que ella estaba siendo en este momento, su hermana se sentiría mal si él le contestaba todo.

—Bella... —Iba a seguir hablando cuando alguien dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta.

El doctor Cullen entró con un ágil movimiento y una sonrisa encantadora. Cuando Isabella vio la sonrisa del doctor sintió envidia. Ella jamás había tenido una sonrisa así de grande.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan. —Dijo el doctor.

—No sé qué tiene de buenos —Masculló la castaña.

El doctor frunció sus labios _"Al menos ya dijo algo"_ pensó el doctor.

—Señor Swan, desearía que pasara a mi despacho para poder hablar sobre la situación.—

— ¡Ja, ja! Deje y adivino querido doctor. Quiere hablar con mi hermano de la situación, le ofrecerá una clínica a donde pueda llevarme, dirá que necesito un psiquiatra, sé lo que piensa _"Esta chica necesita ayuda",_ _"pobre niña estúpida"._ Pues le haré un favor. Ahorrate todos sus comentarios, porque me los meteré en donde más me quepan—.

—Me imagino que has pasado por esto muchas veces, ¿o me equivoco? —Inquirió.

— ¿Y si le digo que sí?, ¿Desea que la noticia salga en todo el mundo? —

Antes de que Isabella dijera algo más su hermano decidió interferir.

—Bella, estoy seguro que el doctor Cullen, solo desea ayudar.—

— ¿Pues entonces su esposa no folla con usted verdad? Porque de ser así no estaría metiéndose en mi vida.—

—Puede retirarse dentro de una hora. —Dijo el doctor con la misma voz de cuando entró.

El doctor Cullen no se había molestado con ella, porque sabía que la pobre chica estaba muy sensible. _"A pasado por mucho"_ y la verdad es que mucho era quedarse corto.

Hora y media más tarde, Jasper, llevaba a su hermana rumbo al departamento. Aun le faltaba un poco para recuperarse, pero dos días antes Jasper había ido a hablar con el doctor para que diera de alta a su hermana. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Isabella trató de bajar del coche, pero por la debilidad que tenía falta de fuerza casi se desvanecía. Por eso Jasper decidió cargar a su hermana como un bebé y por su peso se dio cuenta de que su hermana no comía muy seguido.

—Bella ¿Cuánto pesas? —Preguntóo su hermano.

—Cuarenta y ocho. —Dijo un poco apenada.

Iba a reñir a su hermana, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Isabella se dio cuenta de eso y se lo agradeció mentalmente.

La bajo a su hermana en la puerta y la abrió, apoyo a su hermana y la sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo mientras la ayudaba a entrar. Se asombró por el lujoso departamento que tenía. Normalmente su hermana era muy sencilla, pero el departamento decía todo lo contrario de ella.

Bella se dio cuenta de la expresión de Jasper.

—Compre el departamento ya decorado. Solo utilizo el estudio y mi habitación.—

Su hermano no respondió y la encaminó rumbo al sofá, pero no dejó que se sentara ya que el mueble estaba manchado de sangre.

—Vamos a tu habitación. Llamaré a alguien para que quite el sofá.—

Tres horas después en el departamento de Isabella Swan, estaban descargando un camión con una salavarios sofás nuevos.

Y esa fue la única conversación que tuvieron los hermanos en todo el día.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Jasper mandó a pedir comida italiana, ya que sabía, que su hermana jamás se resistía a ella.

Acomodó toda la comida en una bandeja y la llevó a la habitación de su hermana.

Cuando entró, Isabella estaba sentada en una silla viendo la ciudad, estaba envuelta en una manta negra y su melena larga y castaña le cubría todo el lado derecho hasta de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Pedí comida italiana. De la mejor de París. —Informó Jasper.

Acomodó la bandeja en la mesita de noche para después ir a donde estaba su hermana.

—Vamos Bella. Hagamos esto por los viejos tiempos. Hay que hacer un fuerte con sabanas en el piso y ver películas toda la noche, mientras comemos todo lo que podamos. ¿Qué dices?

—Solo si me dejas acostarme en tu espalda. —Dijo la castaña.

—Okay.—

Como si fueran dos niños pequeños, sacaron todas las sabanas del armario y empezaron a armar un fuerte, mientras el rubio amarraba todas las sábanas Isabella se dirigió a un supermercado pequeño, que estaba a cinco cuadras de su casa para comprar todas las golosinas y helado de chocolate que encontrara.

Cuando entró al supermercado tomó una canasta y sin ver precios tomó todos los dulces que vio, tomo cuatro botes de helado y compró un juego de mesa. Cuando fue a caja la fila estaba muy larga, esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó su turno. Al salir del supermercado, caminó un poco más lento, en eso escuchó unas voces masculinas atrás de ella.

— ¡Hola morena!, ¿No te quieres divertir? —Dijo una voz muy ronca.

Bella caminó un poco más rápido.

—No huyas beau.—

Se escuchó como tronaban besos a sus espaldas, pero decidió ignorarlos. Caminó rumbo a la calle Roses, cuando llegó a l lugar calle se dio cuenta de que no había salida, ya que si seguía caminando, esta daba a un callejón. Dio un suspiro porque no escuchó las voces de aquellos dos hombres. Volteó lentamente y sintió como la agarraban del brazo.

—Oh preciosa. No huyas si nos vamos a divertir.—

Isabella trató de soltarse, pero fue en vano, ya que con sus cuarenta y ocho kilos no podía hacer mucho.

— ¡Suéltame! Tengo dinero. Puedo darte todo el dinero que traigo, mi celular, mi bolso ¡TÓMALOS! —

—Yo quiero otra cosa.—

Como un león tratando de comer a su presa, se fue acercando y en cada paso que daba, Isabella a su vez se retrocedía uno paso.

—Estoy muy segura señor que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si gusta podemos ir a mi edificio y hacerle un cheque por una cantidad con muchos ceros—.

Aquel hombre de piel morena, ya distinguido por Isabella, dio una pequeña risa y habló.

— ¿Qué opinas Gary? ¿Dinero o placer? —

—Placer —Contestó una voz ronca.

Cuando el tal Gary se acercó a unos centímetros de Isabella, ésta se dio cuenta de que por lo menos debía de hacer algo, para que no abusaran de ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó.

—Grita pequeña gatita, nadie te va a escuchar—.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡AIDER! ¡AIDER! —.

En su desesperación, Isabella no se dio cuenta que el tal Gary yacía en el piso tratando de respirar y que el chico de piel morena trataba de correr.

—Bastardo. Toma la chica. Follatela.—

Una risa sarcástica se oyó, pero algo en ella le pareció conocida. Isabella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador, en menos de medio minuto el chico de piel morena ya estaba en el piso. Aquel desconocido se dio la vuelta y caminó cautelosa mente hacia Isabella, algo en él le recordó a Isabella lo de cinco años atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió como si la tierra prometida estuviera frente a ella. Cuando vio el edifico en donde vivía, voltio para ver si aquel extraño no la seguía, al ver que el extraño no la estaban asechando respiró con tranquilidad. Al entrar al edificio se sintió en territorio seguro y con pesar se dirigió hacia el elevador. Después de varios minutos, la campana anuncio la llegada del elevador, e Isabella pudo respirar más tranquila. La castaña al abrió la puerta de su departamento, fue cuestionada por un Jasper preocupado.

— ¿Porque mierda te tardaste tanto? —Inquirió un poco enojado pero sobre todo preocupado.

—Lo siento, había mucha gente en el supermercado y me desvié para comprar un buen vino pero la licorería ya estaba cerrada.—

El rubio se asusto al escuchar la palabra licorería, pero después se relajo al darse cuenta que su hermana no había comprando nada con licor.

Con el paso de los años Isabella se había convertido en una buena mentirosa. Su hermano no le preguntó más, ya que se escuchó muy convincente lo que dijo.

Toda la noche se la pasaron hablando, comiendo y viendo películas. Jasper se acostó boca abajo para que su hermana pudiera acostarse en su espalda. En menos de una hora el rubio se durmió.

En el sueño profundo de ambos hermanos, un sueño perturbador despertó a Isabella.

_— ¿Qué opinas Gary? ¿Dinero o placer? —_

_— ¡AIDER! ¡AIDER!_

Isabella fue despertada por un pequeño golpe que le dio su hermano.

—Despierta Bella. Es solo un sueño. No es real.—

Bella abrió sus ojos desesperadamente. Sabía que si abusaban de ella sexualmente no lo iba a poder soportar.

— ¿Qué fue eso Bella? ¿A quién le pedíais ayuda? —

—Fue solo un mal sueño Jasper. No te preocupes.—

Su hermano no la cuestionó más y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Sabes Bella. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día, conocerás a alguien que te va amar tanto, y que te abrazaráa tan fuerte que todas las piezas de tu corazón se volverán a juntar.—

—La esperanza no existe, Jasper.—

—Pero algún día pasarás Bella y espero que ese día no esté muy lejos.—

—Jasper mejor hablemos de cosas reales, por ejemplo ¿Cuándo regresas a USA?

Él rubio pareció apenado pero contestó.

—Deseo arreglar unos asuntos, así que terminando la semana regreso. —Informó.o

—Jasper te voy a pedir un favor. No le comentes nada a Irina, si ella te llegara a hablar sería capaz de venir por mí, llevarme a todos los antros y la verdad es que no estoy de humor para cuidar de Irina.—

—De acuerdo—.

Toda la semana pasó muy rápido para los hermanos. Ambos rememoraron viejos tiempos, se comportaron como dos niños pequeños libres de todo pesar. Jasper había olvidado en esos últimos días la tragedia que había pasado con María y Bella fingía ser feliz por su hermano. La semana llegó a su fin y con mucho pesar Jasper se despidió de su hermana en el aeropuerto.

—Llámame cuando llegues Jasper. Recuerda que te quiero—.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Bells—.

Sin más, los hermanos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Isabella decidió que no era bueno ir a su departamento, sin pensarlo muy bien se dirigió hacia la torre Eiffel. No tomó el ascensor como otras personas, subió las escaleras y en cada piso se detenía a admirar la vista. Cuando llegóo al último piso se arrepintió. Había varias parejas besándose y también unas cuantas familias. Eran las dos cosas que jamás iba a tener. Al menos no completamente. Se giró y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Cuando ya llevaba tres pisos bajados una idea se le cruzó por su mente, si se tiraba desde esa altura jamás sobreviviría. Se acercó poco a poco a la orilla y se agarró del fierro de la estructura, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se soltó ligeramente.

—Una chica lo intentó en la azotea del edificio más alto de Japón, no murió, se quedó con paraplejía. —Contestó con una voz suave y poco ronca. Algo a Isabella le dijo que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes.

La castaña volteó lentamente y con voz afilada contestó.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo deseaba suicidarme? —

—Tu posicionó, te inclinabas más hacia afuera de la barra de protección, tu lenguaje corporal habló por ti—.

La castaña se rió con ironía.

—Ahora resulta que cualquier inepto puede ser psicólogo.

—Pues este inepto se tituló en el análisis de la conducta y por ende soy psicólogo.

Isabella levantó su mirada y observó como era aquel extraño. Se fijó su pantalón de vestir azul marino hecho a la medida, tenía una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y con su mano derecha cargaba su abrigo azul marino. Su cabello era cobrizo y rebelde, su piel era blanca y liza como el mármol y una sonrisa de "me follo a todas", y sus ojos de un verde tan intenso.

_"Yo he visto esa mirada. Sé que la he visto"._ Pensó la castaña.

—Edward Masen, Madeimoselle. —Dijo con voz suave y seductora.

—Carrie Dumas —Respondió Isabella con acento Alemán.

—Un gusto Carrie.—

Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Dime, Carrie, ¿acerté en lo que dije? —

—No. Solo me maree un poco, fue por eso que me detuve. Si me disculpa Señor Masen. Me retiro. Un gusto conocerle.—

—Lo mismo digo Carrie.—

Y sin más Isabella se fue.

Isabella podría ser muy buena mentirosa, pero Edward en sus años de experiencia sabía cuando la gente mentía.

Isabella decidió volver a su departamento, cuando llegó a este se fue directo a su estudio y en su notebook tecleó, Edward Masen. No esperó que le aparecieran tantos resultados. Dio clic a la primera página y apareció toda su biografía. Isabella no quería saber datos personales, ella quería algo más profundo. Y sin más se le ocurrió llamar a J.J. Buscó su teléfono y marcó el número del británico, después de dos timbrazos el hombre británico contestó.

—Hola Bella.—

—Hola J.J. Te llamaba porque quería cenar contigo. ¿Crees poder ir a AU PIED DE COCHON? —

—Claro que si Bells. Te veo a las nueve—.

Él británico sabía que Isabella le pediría un favor, pero no le importaba. Desde los últimos tres años él había tratado de cortejarla, sin embargo, era imposible. Isabella era inmune a todo el amor que no fuera proporcionado por sus dos hermanos.

Cuando dieron las nueve en punto, Isabella entró al lujoso restaurante y vio a J. J.l británico esperándola con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Hola Bells. Te ves mejor. Lamento no haberte ido a visitar, pero creí que era mejor dejarte a solas con tu hermano—.

—Sí, la verdad no importa J.J. —

Ambos pidieron la cena, después de ser traída y degustada, Isabella hablo.

—La verdad es que te cite aquí porque necesito un favor.—

—Dime lo que desees Bella y si estáa en mis manos, lo tendrás.—

—Deseo que hagas un a vidahistorial sobre Carrie Dumas y que investigues a Edward Masen.—

Él británico se sorprendió por este último.

— ¿Masen? —

—Si. Y si sabes que alguien trata de husmear en mis documentos avísame J.J. —

—Claro que si.—

—Adiós J.J. Aún sigo muy cansada.—

Y sin más, Isabella dejóo al británico solo, como siempre lo hacía.

Isabella no era capaz de amar más que de una forma fraternal a alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos.

* * *

**Chicas si creen que los capítulos esta muy cortos avísenme para poderlos hacer mas largos. (:**

**Las quiere Abby**

**P.D: Se actualizan todos los Miercoles (:**

**Algún RR**


	4. Brindemos

**Hola preciosuras, bueno tengo que decir antes de que empiezan a leer, que este capitulo no esta betado, pues mi pc se puso tan gay como para funcionar y no le pude dar el capitulo a mi hermosa beta, así que cuando mi pc deje de ser tan gay podrá Elizabeth betar el capítulo. **

**La segunda cosa que queria decirles, bueno mas que nada darle crédito a iviifican (se que res tu Ivy), ya que ELLA es la que me dio la idea para el nombre del fic. **

**La tercera cosa es decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS a TODAS por leer. pili, Gretchen CullenMasen, alejanatw, maleja twihard, SmileLau19, mireca22, iviifican, mathersLexy.  
**

**Y por ultimo ****SmileLau19 gracias por tu propuesta, pero ya tengo betta y hable con ella sobre lo que me comentaste, debes de entender que ya no soy solo yo, pues ella también tiene un rol muy importante, pero si en el futuro ella o yo necesitáramos de tu ayuda, estaría más que complacida de que la oferta siguiera en pie. Nena muchas gracias. **

******A leer. **

* * *

**Brindemos**

**Seattle, 18 de Diciembre de 2012**

Cuando Jasper bajo del avión, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su coche ara dirigirse al parque Queen Anne, la verdad del rubio, era que se había preocupado por aquella niña llamada Britany. Cuando el rubio aparco su coche, bajo con la certeza de saber mas sobre aquella niña. Jasper se dirigió al mismo lugar en donde había hablado con la pequeña Britany, y espero a que la niña llegara a su encuentro.

Tres horas después, Jasper aun seguía ahí sentado con las manos congeladas a causa del terrible frió que hacia en Seattle, y fue ahí cuando reacciono.

―Eres un estupido Jasper. Si hace un frió de mierda, es obvio que una niñita no va a venir a vender flores. ―Se regaño en voz alta.

Cuando el rubio iba caminando devuelta a su coche la voz de una pequeña niña hizo que el rubio volteara.

―¡JAZZ! ¡VOLVISTE! ―Grito la pequeña Britany.

Jssper abrió muchos los ojos al ver a la niña, y la verdad era que por lo que estaba sorprendido el rubio era por que la pequeña solo traía un suerte de lana rojo y un vaquero. La pequeña no tenia puesto un gorro y mucho menos una bufanda. Cuando Britany iba corriendo hacia la dirección de rubio, esta se paro de repente y se puso la mano en el pecho. El rubio al mirar aquel gesto, reconoció lo que estaba pasando. Britany era asmática. Jasper corrió rápidamente para apoyar a la niña.

―Bree, ¿eres asmática? ―Pregunto con preocupación.

La pequeña Britany solo asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Tienes tu inhalador?

La niña volvió a asentir con la cabeza y señalo hacia el lado del rubio. Jasper volteo para ver que señalaba y vio una bolsa de plástico con varios medicamentos en ella para el inhalador. Jasper sabia que hacer, ya que su hermana mayor también sufría de asma. Cuando Jasper tomo la bolsa de medicamentos y saco el primer frasco que decía Metaproterenol, Jasper ignoro el primero y busco otro medicamento que fuera mejor, en segundo frasco decía Albuterol.

―Bree ¿estos son los medicamentos que siempre usas?

La pequeña Bretany asintió desesperada con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro de enojo el rubio puso el medicamento de Albuterol en el inhalador. Tomo de la nuca a la niña para poderle administrar bien el medicamento. Cuando empujo el inhalador para que Britany recibiera el medicamento, esta se relajo visiblemente, lo mismo hizo dos veces más y después la soltó.

―Gracias. ―Dijo la niña con voz pesada.

―Bree, ¿siempre consumes estos medicamentos? ―Pregunto seriamente.

―Si.

Jasper suspiro. _El medicamento es barato y surge un efecto rápido, aunque le puede doler la cabeza, temblores o dolor en el corazón. Espero que no este enferma del corazón por que si es así puede morir. _Pensó preocupadamente el rubio.

―¿Britany? ¿Que haces aquí con el frió que hace? No estas con la ropa adecuada para frió, ademas eres asmática, no debiste de haber salido.

―Necesitaba el medicamento y mi mamá no puede salir ya que con el frió le duele su pierna.

―Bueno Bree, creo que esta vez si te llevare a tu casa.

Jasper se quito la gabardina que traía y cubrió a la niña desde la cabeza hasta los pies, tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, para después tirarla en su hombro. El rubio caminaba lo mas rápido posible, para que a la niña no le diera el aire y así poder evitar que le diera otro ataque de asma. Cuando llego al coche, bajo cuidadosamente a la niña, para que pudiera subir al coche, una vez que ambos ya estaban a dentro, encendió la calefacción.

―¿En donde vives Bree? ―Pregunto con voz dulce.

―No se como llegar en coche ―Admitió apenada.

―Bueno, dime por donde te vas tu caminando.

La pequeña Britany le explico a Jasper, y este ultimo, con toda la paciencia, dejo que la pequeña hablara. Después de cuarenta minutos el rubio había llegado a la calle donde vivía aquella niña, que en cuestión de horas ya se había ganado su corazón.

―Bree, ¿en esta calle vives?

―Si, en la casa amarilla.

Jasper volteo a ver cual casa era y casi grita por lo que ve. A eso no se le podía llamar casa, ya que le faltaba gran parte del techo, y este era cubierto por pedazos de madera, la puerta era una manta gruesa de cuadros y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por bolsas negras, debido a que el vidrio de estas estaban rotos. "_Debe de ser una mentira. Nadie vive en esas condiciones."_

Cuando el rubio aparco su coche enfrente de la casa, suspiro, puesto que no podía creer que la niña viviera en un lugar así.

―Bree, no te bajes. Te voy a cargar.

La niña espero a que Jasper llegara hasta su puerta. Cuando Jasper tenia bien cubierta a la niña la cargo fuera del coche y se dirijo a la casa en donde vivía la pequeña. Cuando llego a la "puerta" no sabia que hacer, ya que la "puerta" era una manta larga de cuadros rojos, si hubiera sido una perta hecha de madera, hubiera golpeado la puerta, avisando que estaba ahí afuera.

―Solo entra. ―Dijo la voz de la pequeña Bretany.

El rubio vacilo un poco, pero entro. Y cuando lo hizo, quiso llevarse a la niña de aquella casa. En todo el interior de la casa había moho, debido a la humedad que había, no tenían ningún sofá, y la casa estaba casi a oscuras, si no fuera por la poca luz que les proporcionaba el día. "_Apuesto a que no tienen electricidad." _

―Mamá ya llegue. ―Informo la pequeña.

Todo estaba callado, pero se escucho que alguien estaba arrastrando algo.

―¿Que fue eso? ―Pregunto el rubio preocupado.

―Es mi mamá. Ahí viene.

El rubio volteo a ver a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido y supo el por que.

Era una mujer de estatura media que se estaba arrastrando su pierna derecha, el cabello lo tenía corto, casi de manera masculina, tenia una piel de color acaramelada y su cuerpo era pequeño y esbelto.

―¿Quien es usted? ―Pregunto la mujer con un poco de enojo.

―Hola. Soy Jasper Swan. Conocí a su hija semanas atrás y hoy que estaba en el parque, en donde ella vende flores, le dio un ataque de asma y por suerte pude atenderla. Y creí que sería buena idea traerla hasta su casa.

―Bretany, ¿estas bien mi amor? ―Pregunto la madre hacia su pequeña hija.

―Si mamá. El es el hombre que me compro todas las flores. ―La niña ya hablaba del rubio, como si de un superheroe se tratara.

El rostro de la mujer cambio, ya que gracias al dinero que le había dado Jasper a la niña, se habían podido alimentar bien durante dos semanas.

―Gracias señor, por lo de las rosas y también por lo que hizo hoy por mi hija.

Lo único que hizo Jasper fue asentir con la cabeza.

―Bree, ¿tienes más flores? ―Pregunto Jasper.

―Si.

―¿Me puedes traer las flores más hermosas que tengas?

La pequeña Britany salio corriendo con el abrigo de Jasper, parecía una escena cómica, debido a que el abrigo del rubio le quedaba demasiado grande a la pequeña. Cuando la pequeña Britany salio de su vista hablo.

―Señora, la niña no puede vivir aquí. Tiene asma, las condiciones en las que viven le hacen daño a su salud. No es u lugar seguro, tomando en cuenta que el medicamento que usa la puede perjudicar a la niña a largo plazo, y eso no es justo para ella. No cree que lo más adecuado seria que servicios infantiles se encargara de la niña. Estaría mas segura.

―Mi hija esta bien conmigo señor. Le ruego que se retire. Gracias por lo que ha hecho. Pero si cree que voy a dejar a mi hija en manos del gobierno, eso no va a pasar.

La pequeña mujer se estaba enojando, pues ella amaba demasiado a hija como para dejarla ir. Y aunque sabía que su hija pudiera estar mejor, ella no deseaba dejar a su hija en manos de cualquier extraño.

―Piense bien las cosas, no quiere cargar en su conciencia la muerte de su hija, si eso llegara a sucedes, pero la verdad es que ruego a dios que eso no suceda.

―Se como cuidar a mi hija. ―Rebatió.

―Si yo no hubiera estado ahí para atender el ataque de asma que tuvo, ella ya estaría en un hospital, en lo mejor de los casos. Ademas hoy en la madrugada nevara más dejando varias calles obstruidas. ¿Cree que su casa esta en condiciones de soportar una gran nevada en los próximos cinco días? Le propongo algo, que tal si su hija y usted vienen a mi casa hasta que den el pronostico diciendo que ya no va a nevar, sirve que puedo pedir a un doctor que vaya a checar a la niña.

―¿Usted cree que voy ah aceptar su propuesta? Es un completo extraño. ¿Quien me asegura que usted no es un pedofilo?

―Un pedofilo no le entregaría a su hija sana y salva.

Cuando la madre de la pequeña iba a hablar, la pequeña Bretany apareció.

―Lo siento Jazz, pero se marchitaron todas. Ahora son feas.

―No te preocupes. Te tengo una buena noticia. Tu madre ha aceptado una invitación mía, para que ambas duerman en mi casa.

La madre de la pequeña abrió mucho los ojos, pues no se imaginaba que digiera eso.

―¿Eso es cierto mami? ―Pregunto esperanzada la pequeña.

―Si, es cierto.

Y la verdad era que ella no tenia el corazón para decirle que no a su hija.

Jasper cargo en su hombro a la niña y la llevo hasta el coche. Cuando Jasper volteo para ver a la madre de la pequeña, suspiro, ya que la joven madre no podía caminar bien. Sin decir nada Jasper se acerco a la mujer y la cargo como novia hasta llevarla al coche. Ninguno dijo nada. Y sin mas Jasper se dirigió a su departamento. En el camino la única que hablo fue Bretany, ya que la mamá de la niña estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Jasper llego al edificio en donde vivía, las pequeña abrio mucho los ojos, ya que el edificio era completamente hermoso y estaba decorado con cosas alusivas a la navidad.

Jasper aparco el coche y después miro a Britany.

―Espero que te agrade mi departamento. ―Dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Bretany se bajo sin ayuda de Jasper, ya que ahí en el estacionamiento no entraba el frió viento de Diciembre. A comparación de Bretany, su madre si necesitaba ayuda y Jasper fue a su encuentro, la cargo como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Los tres subieron al elevador y sin más de dirigieron al apartamento del rubio. La única persona emocionada en ese momento era la pequeña Bree, ya que jamas había visto un elevador. Cuando el elevador se paro y sus puertas fueron abiertas, Bretany no era capaz de decir algo, pues no se esperaba aquel lujo, en cambio la madre de la pequeña en algún momento se había acostumbrado a aquella vida. Cuando Jasper salio con la madre de la pequeña en brazos se dirigió hasta su habitación, deposito a la mamá en la cama y salio de la habitación para poder hablar con Bretany. Si de algo estaba seguro Jasper, era de que deseaba tener a la niña a su lado. Y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

**París****, 19 de Diciembre de 2012**

Eran las siete de la mañana e Isabella no había dormido nada. La castaña estaba sentada en el mueble de cuero negro, que su hermano había decidido comprar a causa del incidente de semanas atrás, tenia en su mano una taza de te de frutos rojos y el departamento era ambientado por la musica de Rostropóvich, apesar de que Isabella dejo de tocar el violoncelo desde hace ya varios años, seguía siendo la amante perfecta para pasar las noches con el violonchelo. La tranquilidad que sentía la castaña, la cual no era muy seguida, fue interrumpida por dos fuertes golpes en su puerta principal. Con enojo se dirijo hacia la puerta para verificar quien era la persona que estaba a tan tempranas horas molestando. Cuando la castaña abrio la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con un chico de cabellos oscuros y chinos, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Isabella fue cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero la sonrisa de aquel chico que media aproximadamente casi dos metros le impidió.

"Siento envidia de él. Yo jamas sonrei de esa manera. Él ni me conoce y me esta sonriendo de esa manaera. Puede que sea falsa, pero su mirada dice otra cosa."

―¿Señorita... Dumas? ―Pregunto él extraño que estaba en su puerta.

Isabella le iba a contestar que se habia equivocado de domicilio pero despues reacciono.

"Mierda. Casi la cago."

―Para servirle señor...

―Emmett McCarty. ―Contesto sin dejar la amplia sonrisa que tenia.

―Y bien señor McCarty que lo trae a molestar a tan tempranas horas a mi casa. ―

―Oh lo siento si la moleste, pero JJ me pidio que le entregara esto. Dice que ahi esta todo lo que le pidio y que si necista algo mas que se lo hiciera saber. Tambien me dijo que le oofrecia una disculpa por no entregarselos personalmente pero surgio un inconveniente.

―No hay problema, gracias Emmett.

El chico estiro su mano para entregarle un gran sobre amarillo a Isabella. Cuando este le dio el sobre a Isabella toco un poco su muñeca y hablo.

―Sabes, hoy es un dia extraño para París, estamos a pleno Diciembre y salio el sol y hace un poco de calor, pero tu traes manga larga y si no me equivoco es seda.

―Soy muy friolenta. ―Contesto sin importancia.

―Ummh... Estoy completamente seguro de que es por otra cosa, pero no importa en este momento, por ahora.

Él chico ya se habia dado la vuelta, pero volteo nuevamente para decirle algo a Isabella.

―Sabes, no se por que cosas pasas a diario pero te dare un consejo rapido y que te puede ayudar por el resto de tu vida, Sonrie, siempre sonrie, por que tal vez el amor de tu vida se enamore de tu sonrisa.

"Pobre. Otro idiota que cree que el amor si existe."

―¿Y por eso sonries siempre Emmett?¿Para encontrar al amor de tu vida? ―Pregunto la castaña con sarcasmo.

―No, sonrio por que ya lo encontre.

La pobre Isabella se esperaba otra respuesta, menos aquella.

Isabella no se habia dado cuenta de que aquel chico traia unos lentes oscuros, y la verdad era de que se habia fijado tanto en la sonrisa de aquel chico que ni siquiera quizo analisarlo como simepre lo hacia con las demas personas. Cuando Isabella le iba a preguntar a aquel joven por que traia lentes de sol a tan temprana hora se reprimio asi misma cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel joven saco de su mano un baston desplegable.

"Mierda. Es ciego."

―Sabe, yo jamas he visto los colores y jamas lo hare por que de nada sirve operarme ya que yo naci asi y tampoco tengo familiares que me donen sus cornias cuando se muera, creci desde los nueve en casas hogar ya que nadie queria adoptar a un niño ciego, cuando cumpli diesiocho tocaba a las afueras del metro, en Nueva York, y poco a poco ganaba dinero, ahi conoci a JJ el me consiguio trabajo, me quejaba de la vida por haber sido injusta conmigo, pero no, si uno quiere ver a la vida como una mierda, es por que asi lo desea. Me voy a casar a mediados del proxio año. Se que es rubia, pero no se como son las rubias ya que jamas he visto a una, se que es de piel un poco bronceada, pero jamas podre saber como es su color exactamente, se que sus ojos son azules como el mar, pero jamas vi el mar, no conosco colores, pero si texturas y sentimientos. Se que ella me ama y apesar de que no puedo ver de que color es su piel puedo sentir que este tersa como el terciopela y aunque no pueda ver sus ojos, con ellas ella penetra hasta el fondo de mi alma. Ella se enamoro de mi por mi sonrisa y me dio ese consejo el dia en que me conocio, recuerda Carrie, sonrie, por que tal vez el amor de tu vida se enamore de tu sonrisa.

―Gracias

Fue lo unico que pudo contestar Isabella. No habia lapabras para lo que aquel chico, qu apenas habia conocido hace cinco minutos, le habia dicho. Vio como el chico golpeaba el piso con su baston hasta llegar al elabador.

En el fondo sabia que tenia razon, la vida habia tratado de la mierda, a aquel joven y el habia luchado.

"Él pudo luchar por que fue fuerte."

Sin mas Isabella cerro la puerta de su departamento para poder leer los archivos que habia le habia enviado el britanico con aquel chico, que secretamente a Isabella ya le caia muy bien. Lo primero que vio la castaña cuando abrio el gran sobre fue

**Edward Anthony Masen**

**Edad: 33 años**

**Estado civil: Soltero**

**Residencia: Actualmente Paris, Francia. Calle Roses N°185, Av. St. Bhaisimo. Edificio ala sur. Noveno piso, depto 150**

**Nacido en Chicago el 20 de junio de 1983**

**Padres Biologico: Elizabeth (25 de Enero de 1959 - 25 de Diciembre de 1992) y Edward Masen (8 de Julio de 1954 - 25 de Diciembre de 1992)**

**Parientes: Esme Anne Platt. (hermana de Elizabeth) conyugue Carlisle Cullen.**

**Edward Anthony Masen fue adoptado a los 10 años por su tia Esme Anne Platt hoy en la actualidad Esme Anne Cullen.**

**A los quince años fue aceptado a temprana edad, por la orquesta sinfonica de chicago por su gran abilidad con el violin y el piano. Dio tres conciertos en Magníficamente , en el Parque Millennium. Pero dos años despues dejo la musica para matricularse un año antes de tiempo en ****Princeton University para estudiar filosofia, tres años despues se titulo y consiguio un doctorado en Matemáticas en Caltech (el instituo tecnologico de california, es una institucion privada y muy prestigiada), así como licenciaturas en Psicología y Sociología .**  


**En el 2007 Trabajo para ********Princeton University como maestro de filosofia y meses mas tarde estar dando clases de Matematica Cuantica en el verano en harvard. En el 2008 trabajo para el FBI y en el 2010 renuncio para poder ir a Francia a dar clases de filosofia en la universidad de Paris.**

**―Que mierda. Google tiene mas información que esto JJ.**

Y eso era lo único que se sabia de Edward Masen. Isabella saco el resto de los papeles, los cuales contenian su nueva identidad.

**Nombre: Carrie Dumas**

**Edad:27 años**

**Residencia actual: París, Francia Calle: Velara, edificio la Ile Saint-Louis,  
**

**Nacido en: Alemania 15 de agosto de 1985**

**Estado civil: Soltera**

**Padres Biológicos: -**

**Parientes: -**

**Crecio en el centro para niños huerfanos en Alemania, a los 10 años de edad fue tranferida al centro de la ciudad para poder ir a la escuela publica 30, a los 18 fue de intercambia a la ciudad de Nueva York por una beca que había ganado, estudio en la universidad RWTH de Aquisgrán graduada con honores, tiene un doctorado como Químico laboratorista. Trabajo en Boehringer Ingelheim y fue transferida a Paris como gerente por la nueva sucursal que fue inaugurada el 8 de Enero de 2012.**

Cuando Isabella leyo todo su "vida" dejo los paleles a un lado para revisar el pasaporte falso que tambien le habia mandado JJ. Cuando Isabella se levanto del sofa cayo el sobre de sus piernas, cuando se agacho para levantarlo y cuando lo hizo de aquel sobre grande salio un sobre mas pequeño, en el sobre habia una hoja blanca pegada y doblada, despego la hoja del sobre cuidadosamente y abrio el sobre. En el sobre habia unas cuantas fotos de Edward Masen, reviso una a una cuidadosamente. En la primera foto estaba saliendo de la universidad de Paris, parecia una persona normal, tenia en su mano un maletin negro y co la otra tenia su telefono celular, en la segunda foto estaba el subiendose a una camioneta completamente negra y con bidrios polarisados, esta imagen le llamo mucho la atencion a Isabella, puesto que la foto era de dias atras y nadie que fuera una persona normal, necesitaba un veiculo completamente negro y con vidrios polarisados, Isabella separo esa foto del resto y siguio con la tercera foto, en esta el cobrizo estaba besando a una rubia de pechos grandes, "Probablemente operados", penso Isabella, "Debe de ser su novia", sin darle importancia paso a la siguiente foto, en esta una chica como de 28 o 29 años dandole un sobre al cobrizo, separo la foto del resto, observo la ultima foto que habia en el sobre y estaba él con la misma chica que le entregaba el sobre, estaba con un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, separo tambien esa foto, ya que las cuatro que separo, esa ultima le daba una curiosidad tan grande sin saber el por que. Cuando junto las cuatro fotos que separo presto atencion a la hoja que venia pegada en el sobre y la desdoblo.

_"Querida Isabella, se que para ti no debe de ser secreto que he estado enamorado de ti en los ultimos cinco años, cuando tu padre te presento conmigo, cuando te conosi supe enseguida que eras aguien especial y tambien supe que habias pasado por mucho. Me fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, pero debes de entender que ya han pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente y que debes de continuar, te amo y se que lo sabes, pero no puedo estar contigo sin poder evitar tus intentos de suicidio. Si se lo que diras "La vida es una mierda." Pero Bella, tu hermano te adora y te ama, él cuida de ti cuando es necesario, tal vez no dejas que alguien mas te ame por que no conoces el amor, pero conoces el amor de Jasper, se que no eres capasz de vivir sola sin pensar el el suicidio, prometeme que regresaras a USA con él._

_Recuerda que te amo y si me necesitas habla con Emmett, ese chico parece que aparece cada vez que alguien lo necesita._

_At. James Jenks."_

Cuando Isabella termino de leer la carta la arrugo en su puño y la tiro al suelo.

―Pudrete James.

Y sin mas Isabella salio de su departamento para ir al supermercado.

Para Isabella no era tan indiferente James, por que el sabia sus secretos mas oscuros y siempre la apoyaba, pero a Isabella le dolia que James se hubiera ido de su vida y que los ultimos cinco años se reducieran a una carta. En parte Isabella sabia que habia insitado a James a todo eso, pero ela pobre castaña no sabia que hacer en la vida. Cuando Isabella entro al supermecado empezo a poner en su canastilla comida instantanea de todo tipo, macarrones, filete con papas, papas a la francesa, sopas instantaneas y jugo de uva, mucho jugo de uva. Se dirigio a ver otros pasillos del supermercado para ver si ecesitaba algo mas cuando choco con otra persona.

―Lo siento mucho, de verdad, estaba distraida, lo lamente. ―Se disculpo rapidamente Isabella.

La castaña estaba en el piso recogiendo toda la mercancia que se habia salido de su canastilla y fue sacada de su tarea por el grito de un hombre.

―¡MIERDA!

Isabella volteo a ver que habia sucido, lo primero que vio fue la lata de la marca de jugo de uva que compraba y lo segundo fue el hombre que habia ido a tocar su puerta en la mañana. Emmett McCarthy.

―Amor, ¿No te lastimastes? ―Pregunto una voz femenina.

Isabella presto atencion a la chica que acaba de hablar. Era alta, con cuerpo de modelo, piel blanca y hermosa como la porcelana, cabellera lacia y rubia hasta la cintura, cara con perfil de Italiana y unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que hacia que su belleza fuera resaltada. Y en ese momento recordo las palabras del chico.

La rubia no se movio para ayudar al joven de aproximadamente 28 años.

"Es demasiado alto. Si pudiera ver apuesto a que pudiera ser un gran jugador de futbool." Penso Isabella.

Isabella se estaba riendo discritamente ya que el chico, que acababa de conocer horas atras, se estaba tratando de parar.

―Sabes Emmett, hare mi obra buena del año y te ayudare. ―Dijo la castaña.

Isabella dio tres cortos pasos hasta donde estaba el chico.

―Estira tus brazos. ―Ordeno la castaña.

Sin decir nada el chico lo hizo. A cualquiera le hubiera dado gracia ver aquella escena. Una chica de 48 kilograms tratando de ayudar a un chico de casi 90 kilogramos era algo para grabar y subir el vido a youtube.

―Hey barbie. Ayudame. ―Pidio la castaña.

Con un suspiro de frustracion la rubia se aproximo a ayudar a Isabella. Con la pca ayuda que brindo la rubia pudieron parar al gran chico ciego.

―Gracias. ―Dijo el joven con voz apenada.

El chico se habia puesti ruborizado y tenia su ancha sonrisa apesar del golpe que se habia dado por culpa de Isabella. A Isabella le parecio lindo verlo de aquella manea. "Parese un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño de dos metros." Penso.

―Carrie ¿Verdad? ―Pregunto Emmett.

―Si.

Isabella no quería entrar en detalles con el chico que hace unas horas conocía y le había caído muy bien, pero la verdad era que no quería ver a "la barbie" como ella le había puesto de apodo a la novia del chico, ni tampoco queria ver a una pareja de enamorados.

―Bien, un gusto verte Emmett. Me voy. ―Informo la castaña.

―Espera Carrie, ―Grito el chico. Isabella volteo para ver que se le ofrecía, si hubiera sido otra persona lo hubiera ignorado, pero a Isabella le parecía que aquel chico no era como los demás, sabia que podía ser sincero y que su compañía seria agradable. ― No te he presentado a la razón de mi felicidad. Ven querida.

La rubia se acerco a al chico y lo abrazo.

―Ella es Rose y es mi prometida. ―Informo el chico.

Cuando Isabella iba a hablar, la rubia le dio un beso al chico y aquella posición le recordó a la chica que iba de vez encunado al departamento del británico.

_"No puede ser posible. Digo la vida no puede joder a todo el mundo."_

Isabella observo bien aquella escena. La rubia abrazaba al chico del cuello y su pie derecho estaba levemente levantado, el chico solo la sostenía de la cintura mientras la besaba.

_"Y si fuera ella, que importa. No es asunto mio."_

Aquel beso le estaba empezando a incomodar a Isabella, dejo caer la lata de jugo que tenia en su mano para poder llamar la atención de Emmett.

Y eso funciono ya que el oído del chico estaba bien desarrollado, dejo de besar a la chica y pregunto.

―¿Que fue eso?

―Ah lo siento. Soy un poco torpe. Un gusto Rose. Emmett, me voy.

Isabella se dio media vuelta para poder ir caja, cuando ya había avanzado un metro recordó la carta de James. Volteo para poder hablar nuevamente con Emmett.

―Emmett, espera. ―Grito Isaballa.

El chico volteo a todas direcciones, ya que la voz de Isabella habia hecho eco.

―Emmett, ¿sabes en donde localizar a JJ?

―Dijo que si era de vida o muerte que le llamara.

―Pues que se joda.

El chico siguió hablando pero Isabella no lo escucho debido a que ya habia salido del pasillo.

Isabella dejo la canastilla con la comida instantánea y se fue. La verdad era que su enojo no era por que JJ se hubiera ido, si no por que el trabajo que le había pedido sobre investigar a Edward Masen para ella no estaba completo. Isabella regreso a su departamento, en estos momentos la castaña solo deseaba saber algo de la vida de Edward Masen y eso era saber que había hecho en el FBI. Mientras caminaba por el camino que siempre tomaba de regreso cuando iba al supermercado, recordó lo que había pasado noches atrás. Isabella camino por la misma calle sin temor, por el simple hecho que iba de día y no de noche. Cuando Isabella dejo atrás la calle en donde casi la violaban, suspiro audiblemente, camino con más seguridad rumbo a su departamento hasta llegar al lujoso edificio. Cuando Isabella iba en el elevador cerro sus ojos mientras que el elevador hacia dos paradas. Un olor que Isabella no podía olvidar llego a sus fosas nasales, era el olor a hierbabuena con un toque varonil, Isabella quería abrir los ojos, pero su mente automáticamente se remoto cinco años atrás, Isabella podía sentir el ardor de sus muslos, su brazo roto y su cara bañada de lagrimas, incluso parecía que el elevador olía a marihuana y podía oír aquellas voces que la atormentaban de noche y de día, la respiración de Isabella se hacia mas pesada con cada recuerdo que venia a su mente. Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, el causante d aquel recuerdo que había tenido Isabella, tomo del hombro a la castaña para poder verificar si estaba bien.

―Cest bien Mademoiselle?

Isabella al oler mejor aquella fragancia abrió los ojos. Cuando los abrió se desilusiono al saber que no era aquel hombre. La verdad era que cada vez que hablaba con él, siempre se sentía protegida, debido a que la vida de aquel hombre siempre era muy ocupada, Isabella sabia que si el trabajo de él no fuera tan demandante, probablemente se hubiera arriesgado a poder tener una relación y que probablemente todos sus demonios la hubieran dejado de perseguir.

―Oui monsieur.

Él hombre retiro la mano del hombro de la castaña y volvió a su lugar. Isabella espero pacientemente hasta que sonó la campana anunciando su llegada. Cuando Isabella entro a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a los papeles que le había entregado Emmett. Volvió a leer el documento, pero no encontró nada útil. Isabella marco el móvil de JJ, para poderle reclamar, si de algo Isabella estaba muy segura, era que JJ no iba a contestar su móvil, pero si estaba segura que si le dejaba un buzón de voz, el británico lo escucharía. Cuando el móvil dejo de sonar y la mando a buzón de voz, Isabella hablo con voz afilada.

―Puedes irte a la mierda, tu y tus servicios de investigador privado, creí que podías valer la pena, pero me alegro de no haberme fijado en ti. Eres tan poca cosa. Creo que al final de todo no eres tan diferente a Charlie.

Y sin mas corto la llamada.

_El mor no existe, y nuestro problema es que queremos creen en que si puede existir._

Isabella tomo su móvil y marco el número de su hermano. A los dos timbrados el contesto.

―Hola Bella.

Cuando Isabella lo iba a saludar, la interrumpió la risa de una niña.

―¿Con quien mierda estas Jasper?

―Hey Bella. Oye te iba a llamar ahorita.

―Si, claro. ―Contesto con sarcasmo.

―Es enserio hermanita. Te quería decir si venias a Seattle para navidad. Ya hable con Irina, dice que nos quiere ver, llega el Jueves a Seattle.

Isabella no respondió, ya que le presto atención al tono de voz de su hermano, paresia que su hermano estaba feliz, algo que no sucedía desde hace un par de años.

―Si, claro. Estaría bien.

―Bella, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. Pero sera cuando llegues a Seattle, pero quisiera saber tu opinión.

―Claro que si Jazz. ¿Sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar verdad?

―Eso lo se muy bien Bella. Lo único que me preocupa es el como lo puede tomar Charlie.

Isabella se molesto al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Ella sabia que por culpa de su padre Irina ya no visitaba a Jasper, debido a que vivían en la misma ciudad.

―Jasper debes de saber que si quieres algo, no te debe de importar la opinión de los demás. A veces ser egoísta no es malo.

―Bella, es algo en lo que quiero que tu estés deacuerdo, por que deseo que me apoyes y que estés contenta con la decisión que quiero tomar.

―Pero Jasper...

Isabella iba seguir hablando pero su hermano la interrumpió.

―Bella, me importa un rábano si Charlie lo toma a mal. Yo solo quiero que tu me apoyes, pero se que si eso sucede, Charlie y Renée dirán que tu me influenciaste en mi decisión. Que quiero hacerte saber, que si aún así no estas deacuerdo con la decisión que deseo tomar, aun así yo haré lo posible para que eso se cumpla.

―Me alegro por ti Jasper.

―Bella, tengo que cortar. Te veo aquí el Viernes.

―Si, claro. Adiós.

Isabella iba a colgar su móvil, pero escucho el llamado de su hermano.

―Isabella

―¿Que quieres Jaspe?

―Recuerda que te amo.

―Yo también te amo Jasper.

Y sin decir más, los dos hermanos terminaron la llamada.

Isabella no deseaba pensar en nada, así que tomo su bolso y salio de su departamento. La mañana soleada, había sido remplazada por un fuerte viento. Isabella jamas usaba su coche, ya que París era mas hermoso si lo recorrían por si mismo. La ciudad ya estaba adornada por las hermosas luces de la torre Eiffel, recordó que en la mañana no había comprado nada en supermercado debido al pequeño accidente que había causado.

Camino lentamente hasta el supermercado disfrutando el clima de diciembre. Cuando entro al supermercado lo primero que hizo fue tomar una canastilla para poder llevar toda la comida instantánea. Cuando Isabella iba a pagar una voz ya conocida la distrajo.

―Hombre, ya voy. Vete a la mierda Peter.

Isabella vio al hombre por el rabillo del ojo y con eso puso comprobar sus sospechas. Aquel hombre era Edward Masen. Y para su mala suerte aquel hombre reconoció a Isabella.

―Mais elle est un ange.

―Disculpe pero no lo conozco.

―Mademoiselle, la conocí en la torre. Si mi mente no me falla, se llama Carrie, ¿verdad?

―Así es señor...

―Edward Masen.

―Oh ya recuerdo. El psicólogo ¿verdad?

―Ah si es. Soy el inepto, si mi mente no me falla.

―Si una disculpa, aquel día estaba un poco alterada y me sentía mal.

―Le acepto su disculpa cambio de una cena.

―Me gustaría, pero regreso a Alemania mañana al medio día.

―Una lastima, desearía haberla conocido mejor.

―Lo mismo digo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar algo, dejando ahí su conversación.

Cuando Isabella salio del supermercado, ya había llegado la noche, como cualquier otra ella tomo el mismo camino. El único defecto de aquel camino que siempre tomaba, para acortar la distancia, era que varias lamparas no servían, dejando las calles a obscuras.

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino, recordó lo que había pasado semanas atrás, y la seguridad que sentía en el día, fue remplazada por el miedo y el pánico.

_"Ellos ya están muertos." _Eso se lo repetía mentalmente Isabella. Cuando Isabella paso por aquella calle no paso nada, pero fue asustada por un coche que se paro a unos metros de donde estaba ella, su miedo se intensifico y con paso apresurado siguió adelante. Al darse cuenta de que nadie la seguía, pudo respirar mas tranquila.

_"Nadie quiere lo que ya no sirve, Isabella."_ Eso siempre se lo repetía, ya que para Isabella, aquellas palabras que había dicho su madre eran muy ciertas.

Cuando Isabella llego a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue botar las bolsas con la comida instantánea, cuando se sentó en el sofá de piel. la castaña decidió que era mejor salir a cenar, pues a su mente llegaban mil ideas de como suicidarse, y a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda su alma, también quería ver a sus dos hermanos juntos por ultima vez. Isabella se levanto del sofá rápidamente para salir del departamento. Cuando la castaña salio del edificio camino al restaurante más cercano.

Después de treinta minutos la castaña estaba entrando a a un restaurante de comida china-cantonesa, el lugar era adornado por pequeñas luces de color amarilla y el ambiente era tan acogedor, que a la castaña le agrado. Un joven de dieciocho años, aproximadamente, la atendió. Cuando Isabella tomo asiento mientras ordenaba una sopa de tofu y té negro helado. Mientras Isabella esperaba su comida, ella se relajaba con la suave música oriental y el sonido de la pequeña cascada artificial que estaba a unos metros de ella. Isabella fue interrumpida por una voz masculina ya conocida.

―Esto ya es obra del destino. ―Dijo el cobrizo.

―¿Acaso me siguió monsieur? ―Cuestiono Isabella.

―Oh mademoiselle, yo siempre ceno en este lugar, de hecho esta sentada en mi mesa.

―Oh, mis disculpas, pero en esta mesa yo no veo que tenga escrito su nombre, por lo tanto esta no es su mesa.

Edward Masen sonrió, pues para él era muy raro que una mujer le contestara de aquella manera, ya que todas se disculpaban y le dejaban la mesa libre, pero ese no era el caso de Isabella.

―Creo que podemos llegar a convivir bien, mademoiselle. Por que no me deja sentarme con usted y así poder hablar. Al menos así podre conocer un poco a la misteriosa Carrie Dumas.

Isabella enarco las cejas en respuesta de aquel comentario. El cobrizo mando a llamar a un mesero y ordeno como si de un rey se tratara.

―Quiero una sopa de fideos, pato pekin, arroz frito, soupe doble raviolie avec nouilles y nouilles croustillantes avec laque canard y té negro.

Isabella abrio mucho los ojos, pues para ella eso era mucha comida, incluso para dos personas. Cuando el camarero se retiro la castaña hablo.

―¿Acaso no comes en todo el día?

―Claro que si.

―Es demasiada comida para una cena.

―Para mi es solo la suficiente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el cual se estaba volviendo incomodo. El primero en hablar fue el cobrizo.

―¿Cuantos años tienes, Carrie?

―Veintisiete. ¿y usted?

―No soy tan viejo como parezco, tutéame. Tengo treinta y uno. ¿Tienes familia en Alemania?

―No, solo iré por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿De donde eres?

―De Chicago. ¿No veras a tu familia para las fiestas dicembrinas?

―No tengo familia.

―Todos tenemos una, Carrie. Aunque no lleven la misma sangre.

―Jamas conocí a mis padres, nadie me adopto. Así que no tengo familia.

―¿Y es por eso que odias la vida? ―Pregunto con curiosidad.

―¿Odiar a la vida? Hay querido, me sorprendes, como voy a odiar a la vida, si es la única que no me va ha dejar, sin antes yo hacerlo.

―Touche.

Cuando el cobrizo iba ha hablar el camarero llego con toda la comida. Cuando Edward vio que lo que Isabella pido casi pega el grito en el cielo.

―En este restaurante tienen la mejor comida cantonesa y tu pides una misera sopa de tofu.

―No tengo apetito.

―¿Quieres morirte de hambre?

―Esa es la idea. ―Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

―¿Odias lo que te toco en la vida?

―No, estoy agradecida. Toda esa mierda me hizo fuerte.

―¿Eres fuerte o quieres ser fuerte?

―Se que soy fuerte.

―O tal vez eso quieres creer.

Isabella estaba respirando con dificultad, pues aquel hombre parecía que le era fácil leerla.

―Yo no me engaño.

Pero eso era mentira, ya que lo que más hacia Isabella era engañarse.

―¿Deseas morirte, Carrie?

―No. ―Contesto con voz seca.

―¿Crees en el amor?

―¿Tu crees en el amor, Edward?

―Si. Pero también creo que es muy difícil de encontrar y que ara hacerlo hay que pasar por una mierda muy grande. ¿Ahora podrás contestar a mi pregunta?

―No, yo no creo en el amor. Creo que es una manera de engañarnos.

―Creo que estas equivocada.

―No lo estoy, pues las personas quieren usar el pretexto del amor para justificar sus acciones.

―Solo las personas que no saben amar, usan el amor como pretexto.

―Entonces nadie sabe amar. ―Afirmo la castaña.

―Brindemos por eso. ―Dijo el cobrizo.

―¿Brindar por que?

―Por que nadie sabe amar, incluso yo que creo en el amor, no se amar.

Ambos levantaron sus vasos con té.

―Por que nadie sabe amar. ―Dijo el cobrizo.

―Por que nadie sabe amar.

En aquella mesa ambas personas escondían secretos y lo único que los podía salvar era la verdad, pero esta era ignorada fácilmente. Pues a Isabella no era la única que sus demonios las perseguían, también a Edward, quien no podía dormir con su conciencia sucia. Entre aquellos dos no había ninguna diferencia, pues ambos estaban heridos, de diferente manera, pero al fin heridos. Y tal vez eso era lo único que los podía unir o tal vez destruir.

―¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

―Deseo algo que no existe. ―Respondió sin importancia Isabella.

―¿Y qué es?

―No sentir dolor, no poder recordar y poder ignorar los sentimientos con facilidad.

―El dolor es la prueba de que uno esta vivo.

―Para la desgracia del ser humano, así es.

―Si pudieras aprender algo que para ti fuera importante, ¿Qué seria?

―Trucos de magia.

Aquella respuesta le tomo por sorpresa al cobrizo, pues para él aquella respuesta era la de un niño de cinco años.

―¿Por qué?

―Por que así uno puedo mostrar su verdadero corazón, ese es el único truco de magia que existe.

Aquellas palabras que Isabella había dicho, habían sido las mismas que había dicho su tío Benjamin días antes de su muerte y para Isabella aquello era importante, si algo anhelaba antes de morir, era conocer el verdadero corazón de una persona.

―¿Eso es lo que deseas antes de morir?

La castaña no respondió a aquella pregunta, pues le tomo por sorpresa ya que ella no había mencionado eso, aunque si lo había pensado.

―¿Acaso lees mentes?

―No, pero puedo saber como funciona una.

―Había olvidado que dices ser psicólogo.

―Según mi titulo, si lo soy.

Isabella se sentía cómoda con la compañía de aquel hombre, pero era algo que no tenía planeado admitir, pues ella procuraba cuidar todas sus emociones.

―Es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa para hacer el equipaje. ―Informo la castaña.

―Pero no has comido casi nada.

―Eh comido lo suficiente para mi organismo.

Y eso era cierto, pues Isabella con poca comida quedaba satisfecha. El cobrizo se preguntaba si aquella chica tenia problemas de desordenes alimenticios, lo cual para él podía ser una posibilidad.

―Deja que te lleve a tu casa.

―Gracias, pero traigo coche.

El cobrizo sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, pero aun así lo dejo pasar. Pues tenia el presentimiento de que ambos se iban a volver a encontrar.

―Fue un gusto cenar contigo, Carrie.

―Lo mismo digo. Felices fiestas.

Y antes de que él pudiera contestar algo Isabella había desaparecido. El cobrizo se volvió a sentar para poder terminar su comida.

Cuando Isabella llego a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue hacer su maleta, pues no pensaba regresar a Francia hasta el 2013. Cuando fue a la cocina para poder tomar un vaso con agua, se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes de voz. Dio clic para reproducir el primer mensaje.

_Hola nena, he regresado de Gorgia, quería hablar contigo, pero el trabajo no me da tiempo. Quería saber como has estado, aquí en washington párese que hay un diluvio, También llamaba para decirte sobre tu intento de suicidio, nena, recuerda que tengo acceso a toda la información, gracias a que trabajo en el FBI, hablare contigo el viernes, tu hermano me ha invitado a su casa. Nena, te quiero. _

Y ahí termino el mensaje. Pues aquel hombre amaba demasiado a Isabella y por el mismo amor que le tenía no podía estar con ella, ya que él guardaba secretos, los cuales si se rebelaban, Isabella no encontraría ninguna otra salida.

La vida de aquella chica estaba llena de secretos y mentiras, los cuales la mataban lentamente.

**Seattle, 24 de Diciembre de 2012**

Cuatro días después Isabella estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seattle, la cual era un caos, pues todos los que venían en vuelo comercial tenían equipajes perdidos, vuelos cancelados y vuelos atrasados, para suerte de la castaña, ella venia en avión privado.

Cuando Isabella piso el aeropuerto, nadie la resibio, pues ella había hablado con su hermano que se quedara en casa, para poder terminar la cena. La castaña se dirigió a un hombre que tenia un letrero con su nombre y después hablo.

―¿Señorita Swan?

―Así es.

El hombre, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, le dio una señal para que lo siguiera. Isabella se subió a un coche blanco, no reconoció el modelo, pero se podía ver que era muy lujoso. Fue recorriendo la ciudad a una velocidad moderada, pues deseaba recordar su ciudad natal. Cuando llego al lujoso edificio en donde vivía su hermano, aparco el coche y bajo su equipaje, camino lentamente hasta el elevador y espero con paciencia hasta que este subiera hasta el piso correspondiente. Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pues aquella imagen le dejo plasmada. Su hermano estaba sonriendo como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, mientras cargaba a una niña rubia de aproximadamente seis años.

―¡Jazz!Alguien llego.

Él rubio volteo y enseguida le sonrió a su hermana. Aunque esta lo le devolvio la sonrisa, Jasper se acerco hasta su hermana y la abrazo, para después hablarle al oído.

―¿Sabes que siempre te voy a amar más a ti, verdad?

―¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres a esa niña?

―Quiero darle la oportunidad de que viva bien.

―Has lo que tu quieras hacer con tu vida, Jasper. Sabes que odio a los niños.

Y eso ultimo no era mentira, pues la castaña los odiaba, por que los niños podían ser felices y jamás se preocupaban por lo que iban a comer al siguiente día o por el que diría la gente.

―Dijiste que me apoyarías.

―Jazz, solo dame tiempo.

―Vas ah amarla. Créeme.

Isabella no contesto, ya que sintió que aquella niña no merecía estar en esa casa, pues a pesar de la edad que tenía la castaña, nunca le había gustado que alguien se le acercara a su hermana y viceversa.

Isabella volteo a ver a la niña y quedo impresionada por los ojos hermosos que tenía aquella pequeña.

―Bree, te presento a mi hermana. Ella es Bella.

Él rubio presento a su hermana y supo que aquella niña iba a ganarse el corazón de su hermana.

―Hola Bree.

La pequeña en respuesta corrio hacia la castaña y la abrazo, aquel acto le lleno el corazón a Isabella.

Aunque Isabella deseara no amar a alguien, le era imposible, ya que su corazón era tan sensible que se encariñaba facilmente con las personas auqnue ella quisiera ser una persona dura y fría, no podía.

El destino estaba poniendo sus cartas para empezar el juego, pues de ahora en adelante todo se iba a complicar aunque eso iba a ser como la paz en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

**Aaaa se que no es mucho, pero espero que les haya gustado. Al menos ya hablaron más Edward y Bella, bueno Carrie. **

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios, ya que son muy importantes para mi. **

**Espero que tengan un bonito día. **

**Las quiere Abby. **


	5. Pasos de bebé

**Hola muñecas hermosas. Primero una disculpa por no subir el capitulo el Miércoles, la verdad es que volví a mi trabajo, ya que mi jefe, todo un hijo de p*ta, se le ocurrio arruinar mis semanas de vacaciones, pero eso no afectara al fic. El día de actualización de a cambiado a los Viernes y creo que así es mejor. Ya saben Gracias a Gretchen CullenMasen, mathersLexy, iviifican y mireca22. Mis únicas cuatro lectoras y por ustedes sigo aquí. :) Gracias por leer.**

**Beteado por: Eliizaabeeth Roobles. Betas BFFA **

**24 de Diciembre del 2012. 12:15 am. **

—Yo me largo, ¿acaso crees que me importa lo que pase? —Gritó la gemela con unas cuantas dosis de heroína.

—Irina, haz esto por moral —dijo Isabella.

—No, Bella. Nosotros no deberíamos de estar aquí. Las cosas que le están pasando son porque se lo merece.

—Irina, sólo quédate hasta que el doctor le dé el alta.

—No, que se joda.

Y a pesar del dolor que le había provocado a los tres hermanos, Isabella no podía ser capaz de odiar a su hermana menor, no podía odiarla. Pero esos sentimientos eran porque ninguno de los hermanos sabía la verdad, y si eso fuera así, ninguno hubiera tenido la fuerza para seguir en esta vida.

**Cinco horas antes.**

Jasper estaba nervioso, si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que deseaba tener a la pequeña Britany, mas no quería estar con la madre de la niña. Su gemela, Irina, estaba más que molesta por la decisión que había tomado su hermano.

―Bella va a pegar el grito en el cielo. ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Es una niña, no tienes la obligación de cuidarla. No es nada tuyo.

―Irina, sólo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera ―dijo el gemelo con la voz más calmada que tenía.

―Demonios. ¿Para qué quieres involucrar a un alma inocente en el infierno de esta familia?

―Sólo quiero ayudar a la niña. ―Se defendió el rubio.

―¿Acaso crees que así la vas a ayudar? ―preguntó con enojo la gemela―. Lo único que vas a lograr es que el pendejo de Charlie y la estúpida de Renée le hagan la vida imposible. Si esa niña entra en la vida de los Swan, será para llorar sangre, y te odiara cada minuto que pase por haberla adoptado.

Aquellas palabras de su gemela, hicieron que Jasper reflexionara, ya que incluso él sabía que eso podría ser cierto.

―Creo que debes de detener esta locura, Jasper. La última vez que nos vimos, acordamos que en esta familia no iba a ver ningún nuevo integrante. Eso sería injusto para Bella, ella se quitó la matriz para ya no tener hijos, ¿qué crees que va a sentir cuando tú le digas que vas a adoptar a la mocosa?

―Se llama Britany, y creo que Bella lo va a comprender.

Y no era para menos el enojo de la gemela, pues dos años antes, los tres hermanos habían acordado que sería mejor que ninguno tuviera hijos, ya que lo que menos querían era traerle dolor a alguien inocente. Irina decidió no operarse, pues ella no mantenía relaciones sexuales con hombres, Jasper se había hecho un juramento y no había tocado a ninguna mujer en los últimos cuatro años. Después de María, el rubio no volteó a ver a ninguna otra mujer. Pero Isabella, la hermana mayor, decidió que era mejor operarse, pues ella creía que eso era lo más conveniente, considerando que tenía un imán para atraer problemas. Cuando Isabella cumplió la mayoría de edad, decidió quitarse la matriz, con el pretexto de que le podía dar cáncer y que prefería prevenirlo. No fue difícil que un doctor accediera a su propuesta, ya que pagó más de medio millón de euros a la persona que decidiera quitarle la matriz.

―¿Por qué no entiendes Jasper? ¿Odias a esa niña?

A Jasper le molestó aquella pregunta, pues lo que había hecho desde el día en que la conoció, fue amarla.

―¿Estás loca? Es imposible odiarla.

― ¿Y por qué deseas que sufra en un futuro más lejano? Es mejor que cuides de ella desde las sombras, porque si lo haces oficial, nada va a terminar bien.

―Todo es más complicado si se mantiene en secreto ―rebatió Jasper.

Él rubio mejor que nadie sabia eso, él habia matenido un secreto y eso casi lo destruyo por completo.

―Recuerda mis palabras, porque en un futuro, no muy lejano, las recordarás. Esa niña te va a odiar y tú mismo vas a acabar con el amor de ella hacia ti y no va haber vuelta atrás.

Jasper ignoró a su hermana y salió del despacho. Cuando pasó por su habitación, que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por la madre de la niña y la pequeña, escuchó un gemido. Automáticamente se paró para poder ver qué pasaba, dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta y después la abrió. Era la madre de la niña quejándose, pues su pierna derecha le estaba causando más dolor a causa del frío.

―¿Te duele demasiado? ―preguntó el rubio, más por moral que por preocupación.

―Algo ―contestó con voz llena de dolor.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, el rubio se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para poder sacar analgésicos. Y la verdad era que él vivía a base de analgésicos, pues cuando se emborrachaba, se metía en tantas peleas que al día siguiente necesitaba grandes dosis de analgésicos. Después de dos minutos, el rubio salió con un frasco de pastillas.

―Es ketorolaco, espero que esto te sirva. Es algo fuerte.

El rubio le extendió la mano con el frasco y se lo entregó.

―¿Tienes diclofenaco?

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de aquellas pastillas. Cuando regresó con el frasco de pastillas y con un vaso de agua, salió de la habitación. Jasper se dirigió hacia la cocina y, en el camino, se topó con una Britany muy dormida. La niña había jugados casi todo el día y una noche antes, se había desvelado viendo películas infantiles, que el mismo Jasper había ido a comprar. El rubio sonrió, pues aquella niña le daba más esperanzas de lo que él se imaginaba, tomó una pequeña manta y arropó a la pequeña niña.

―Tal vez tú puedas cambiar toda esta mierda. ―Jasper dijo aquellas palabras mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rubia a la pequeña niña.

―Lo único que va a pasar es que tu decisión de mierda te va a mandar a la ruina. ―La voz afilada de su gemela hizo que volteara.

―Si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, puedes irte ―dijo con enojo.

Aquella respuesta hizo que la gemela abriera mucho los ojos y, después de eso, todo lo vio rojo.

―¡PREFIERES A UNA NIÑA, QUE A Mí! ¡YO SOY TU HERMANA! ¡SIEMPRE TE CUIDE, CUBRÍ TU ESPALDA! ¡YO CUIDÉ DE MARÍA CUANDO TÚ NO PUDISTE! ¡YO TE SAQUÉ DE ESA MIERDA!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jasper se arrepintiera, pues todo lo que había dicho ella, era cierto. Cuando vio directamente a los ojos a su hermana, las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, pues Irina estaba llorando.

―Lo siento Irina, no quería ser duro.

―Puedes irte a la mierda ―respondió con voz quebrada―. Sólo recuerda mis palabras, Jasper. Cuando toda la mierda caiga sobre ti, espero que esa mocosa aún te quiera, porque te aseguro que yo no voy a estar ahí para ti.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir a algo más, Irina salió del departamento.

Jasper miró a la niña y, por unos segundos, quiso arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, pues amaba más a sus hermanas, pero también amaba el recuerdo de María, y la niña era completamente idéntica a ella. Jasper se dirigió rumbo a su estudio. Cuando entró al estudio, se fue directo al cajón que siempre mantenía bajo llave, sacó la única foto que tenia de ella, pues la vida no le había permitido tomarle más fotos. Si había algo que a Jasper le perturbaba, era el misterio de la noche en la que María había muerto, pues para él muchas cosas no eran lógicas, pero en su momento, su mente había estado en shock, ya que cuando vio que la mujer que más amaba bañada en sangre, casi perdió la cordura. Durante más de veinte minutos, miró aquella foto que estaba en un marco de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Cuando Jasper sintió que era suficiente el dolor por el recuerdo, guardó la foto bajo llave, tal y como siempre lo hacía, y salió de su despacho. Cuando pasó por su habitación, en la cual estaba la madre de la pequeña, escuchó que se volvía a quejar. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

―¿Aún duele demasiado? ―preguntó el rubio, ya que se suponía que las pastillas que se había tomada deberían de haber hecho efecto.

―Duele demasiado ―gimió la mujer.

Jasper se dirigió a un pequeño armario que tenía, en el cual guardaba un frasco marihuana con alcohol. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos al ver el contenido del frasco.

―Practico karate y hay veces que me golpean tan fuerte, que sólo esto quita el dolor.

Pero aquello era una vil mentira. La marihuana que tenía era porque siempre se metía en peleas y, algunas veces, en vez de hacer su remedio casero, la fumaba. Jasper abrió el frasco y, con delicadeza, tomó la pierna derecha de la mujer. Con la otra mano, tomó el frasco que contenía la marihuana y lentamente la empezó a frotar en la pierna de la mujer. Ninguno había dicho algo, el silencio entre ambos se estaba volviendo incómodo. Jasper habló, pues el silencio lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

―No he hablado contigo. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. ―Se rió sin ganas.

―Alice Brandon ―dijo con voz tímida.

―Es un bonito nombre. Dime Alice, ¿cómo fue el accidente que tuviste?

La cara de la mujer mostraba una expresión confusa, pues no sabía a qué se refería.

―Me refiero al accidente que tuviste con tu pierna, ¿cómo fue?

―Ah... Eso... Fue por una estupidez. El padre de Britany no quería que yo me embarazara, pero fue un error mío, no me mal interpretes, amo a mi hija, pero cuando le dije que me había embarazado, él se molestó demasiado. Me gritó y me ordenó que debía de abortar, pero yo había escuchado los pequeños latidos del corazón de Britany, me enamoré de ella sin conocerla aún, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que trabajar demasiado para conseguir lo que quería. Él era mi jefe, obviamente me despidió. En los nueve meses de embarazo, no viví tan mal, pues aún tenía el dinero suficiente. Cuando Britany nació, él fue al hospital y dijo que daría en adopción a Britany, me negué y él perdió el control, me golpeó y me fracturó la pierna y el brazo. El brazo quedó bien, pero mi pierna necesitaba dos operaciones y, en su momento, podía pagarlas, pero Britany se volvió asmática y tuve que pagar para que la atendieran, casi se moría. Después de eso, ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Jasper no habló durante varios minutos, no porque no quisiera seguir hablando, sino porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

―Has pasado por mucho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Veinticinco

―Eres dos años mayor que yo. No aparentas esa edad. Pareces... Más grande. ―Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro.

―Tu no pareces de veintitrés ―dijo con enojo.

―¿Por qué no quisiste demandar al padre de Britany? ―preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

―Él es un hombre con mucho poder, no lo hice porque él no pensaría dos veces en matarme. Casi lo logra una vez.

―Yo puedo ayudarte ―dijo con voz un poco fría.

Aquella respuesta hizo que la pequeña mujer abriera mucho los ojos.

―Yo puedo cuidar de tu hija, puedo darle lo que se merece. Yo tengo una salud perfecta, puedo cuidar de ella, puedo darle la educación que se merece, puedo darle todo lo que tú no puedes.

Aquella propuesta hizo que Alice se molestara, pues ella no podía creer lo que le decía.

―Solo debes firmar los papeles de adopción, en donde me sedas su custodia.

―¡YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO! ―gritó con horror.

―Puedo darte una cantidad generosa, lo suficiente para que puedas vivir cómoda.

―Si algo que aprendí, fue que el dinero no puede comprar todo. Yo no te voy a vender a mi hija. ¡ES MI BEBÉ! No puedo venderte a mi hija ―dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

―Yo quiero a Britany. Y si eso significa que tengo que hacer cosas que vayan contra mis principios, pues lo haré. Te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Britany se quedará conmigo y si eso implica tenerte a ti también, no me importa.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

―Que voy a forzar las cosas. Si quiero a Britany, tendré a Britany.

―¡ESTÁS LOCO! ―gritó con rabia.

―Puedes decidir, te casas conmigo o te desaparezco del camino. Tú decides. Te informo que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, no importa que sea.

En ese momento, Jasper había sacado a la luz todas las enseñanzas que Charlie Swan le había enseñado:_ "Toma el control, no importa a quién lastimes, a quién mates. Eres un Swan, no te debe de importar nada, siempre y cuando hagas todo lo que hagas para conseguir lo que deseas. Si lo quieres, lo tienes. No importa si tus manos se deben manchar de sangre, recuerda que el dinero limpia todo". _Ese era el consejo que Charlie Swan le decía siempre a su hijo.

―¿¡Qué!? Debes de estar de broma.

―Tú decides. Te decides a ser mi esposa, para poder estar con Britany, o te quito del camino. Tienes toda la noche para consultarlo con la almohada ―dijo con voz fría.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al recibidor, vio que la pequeña Britany ya se había despertado. Le sonrió, ajena a la conversación que había tenido él con la madre.

―Hola bella durmiente.

Se acercó y él la cargó mientras le daba vueltas. Él estaba feliz, después de tres años, él estaba feliz.

―¡Jazz! Alguien llegó ―habló entre risas.

El rubio miró hacia el elevador, el cual tenía las puertas abiertas. Su hermana mayor estaba parada, con una mirada que decía _"Me has traicionado"._ El corazón de Jasper se oprimió un poco, ya que en su mente aún vagaban las palabras que le había dicho su gemela. Jasper bajó a la pequeña y, con pasos grandes, se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído.

―Sabes que siempre te voy a amar más a ti, ¿verdad?

―¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres a esa niña?

―Quiero darle la oportunidad de que viva bien.

―Has lo que tu quieras hacer con tu vida, Jasper. Sabes que odio a los niños.

Y eso último no era mentira, pues la castaña los odiaba, porque los niños podían ser felices y jamás se preocupaban por lo que iban a comer al siguiente día, o por el qué diría la gente.

―Dijiste que me apoyarías.

―Jazz, sólo dame tiempo.

―Vas a amarla. Créeme.

Isabella no contestó, ya que sintió que aquella niña no merecía estar en esa casa, pues, a pesar de la edad que tenía la castaña, nunca le había gustado que alguien se le acercara a su hermano y viceversa.

Isabella volteó a ver a la niña y quedó impresionada por los hermosos ojos que tenía aquella pequeña.

―Bree, te presento a mi hermana. Ella es Bella.

El rubio presentó a su hermana y supo que aquella niña iba a ganarse su corazón.

―Hola Bree.

La pequeña, en respuesta, corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazó. Aquel acto, le llenó el corazón a Isabella.

Cuando la pequeña soltó a Isabella, le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Hablaremos luego Jasper. ¿Dónde está Irina?

El rubio bajó la mirada, pues aún recordaba la mirada de su hermana llena de lágrimas.

―Peleamos y ella se fue ―dijo en un murmullo.

―¿Fue por ella, verdad? ―Esa pregunta la hizo en voz muy baja, pues no deseaba que la niña la escuchara.

―Es mejor que hablemos en el estudio.

Isabella siguió a su hermano y, cuando pasó por la habitación principal, escuchó un sollozo. Isabella lo ignoró, ya que ella no se imaginaba que en esa habitación estaba la madre de la niña. Cuando los hermanos llegaron a la estudio, la primera en hablar fue Isabella.

―¿Estás consiente de todo la mierda que se puede venir después de tu decisión?

―Creo que Britany puede cambiar eso ―dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

―Es una niña, no un amuleto de la suerte. Jasper, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

―Bella, estoy decidido a tener a Britany. Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera.

―No aceptaré a esa niña, no hasta que no hayas hablado con Irina. Si Irina no regresa, yo me voy por esa puerta y ¡jamás!, volverás a saber de mí.

Aquellas palabras aterraron a Jasper, no quería perder a ninguna de sus hermanas.

―Habla tú con ella. Dile que venga, así podré pedirle disculpas. Si le llamó a su móvil, no me va a contestar, aún debe de estar enojada conmigo.

―Creo que sería mejor si tú hablas con ella. Yo me quedaré aquí para preparar la cena. Prometo que cuidare de Britany.

El rubio iba a hablar, pero Isabella no le dejó.

―Pero si Irina no regresa contigo, yo me voy.

Jasper solo asintió y salió del estudio. Cuando salió de su departamento, se dirigió a la zona norte de Seattle, ese era el lugar en donde Irina siempre iba para consumir. Isabella salió de la habitación para poder hablar con la niña.

―Hola Britany, tengo que hacer la cena de noche buena; así que, ¿por qué mejor no te sientas a ver la televisión, mientras yo esté ocupada? No hables y nos llevaremos bien.

Y antes de que Isabella pudiera darle a la niña la oportunidad de hablar, se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Isabella revisó en la nevera para ver qué era lo que iba a preparar. Había jamón, pavo, mariscos, quesos de todo tipo, pasta y vino tinto. Isabella fue sacando las cosas de la nevera con paciencia, pensando cómo iba a preparar cada cosa.

Después de dos horas, la casa empezaba a oler de maravilla. La pequeña Britany estaba fascinada con el olor, pues jamás había olido una comida de noche buena. Isabella estaba tan entretenida haciendo la cena que no se dio cuenta que una mujer la estaba observando, hasta que habló.

―¿Es usted su esposa?

Isabella se asustó al escuchar hablar a alguien, que estaba completamente segura de que no había visto entrar al departamento. Por la sorpresa, se cortó con el cuchillo casi en la muñeca, la mujer se asustó, pues Isabella ya estaba sangrando. Isabella sentía dolor, pero eso no le molestó, ya que para ella era esencial sentir dolor, para poder saber que estaba viva. Con toda la calma del mundo, Isabella tomó un pañuelo y empezó a presionar la herida.

―Disculpe, no era mi intención. Yo no creí que se fuera a asustar ―dijo la mujer al borde la histeria.

―¿Quién es usted y que hace en el departamento de mi hermano? ―preguntó Isabella, ignorando las disculpas de la mujer.

―¿Su hermano no habló con usted?

―Fue a hacer algunos asuntos.

Aquella respuesta alteró a la mujer.

―¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Se la llevó? ¿Se fue con mi bebé?

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, oficialmente, esa mujer era la más histérica que conocía.

―¿Usted es la madre de Britany? ―preguntó con enojo.

―¿Dónde está mi hija?

_Maldito, ¿por qué no me dijo de la madre de la niña?, _pensó Isabella.

―Su hija está viendo la televisión. Le sugiero que se tranquilice.

Alice caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pues a ella le preocupaba que Jasper se hubiera llevado a su hija. Isabella observó la pierna derecha de Alice y vio como ésta cojeaba.

Isabella metió al horno el jamón junto con el pavo, para después ir a ver a Britany. Cuando llegó a la habitación en donde estaban, Isabella sintió celos, después ternura y, por último, rabia. Alice abrazaba a su hija, mientras le besaba su rubia cabellera. Aquel acto hizo que Isabella sintiera todas esas emociones, pues su madre jamás había tenido esas muestras de cariño con ella, al contrario, Renée odiaba a su hija mayor. Isabella iba a hablar, pero las puertas del acensor se abrieron y de él salieron Jasper e Irina. Cuando Alice vio a Jasper se puso rígida, pues para ella Jasper era el enemigo.

―Me imagino que ya se conocieron ―dijo Jasper.

Isabella lo miró molesta. Ella quería gritarle a su hermano, pero su hermana menor fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Isabella.

―¡Isa! Como te he extrañado. Dime, ¿me has extrañado? Porque yo sí, oh, Isa, lamento no haberte escrito en los últimos dos meses, pero se me perdió la dirección.

Lo único que era mentira fue lo de la dirección, pero la verdad era que Irina había estado muy entretenida consumiendo y teniendo sexo.

―Claro que sí. Te he extrañado Irina, pero pudiste hablar con Jasper para poderme enviar una postal.

―Ya no te pongas sensible. Mejor dime que esa deliciosa comida que haces ya está preparada.

Cuando las dos hermanas iban rumbo a la cocina, Jasper vió el pañuelo ensangrentado que Isabella tenía en su muñeca.

―¿¡Qué mierda paso!? ―preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

―Ella. ―Isabella señaló a Alice―. Me asustó, ya que tú no me dijiste que había alguien más en esta casa. Así que me tomó desprevenida y me corté.

Jasper no dijo nada y ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación.

―Bella, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con Jasper? ―preguntó mientras se metía una uva a la boca.

―No, bueno... Sí y no. No sé qué piense hacer con la madre de la niña, pero no pienso tolerar a una completa extraña. La niña es pasable, ¿pero la madre? ¿A ti que te dijo Jasper?

―No mucho, sólo dijo que iba a adoptar a la mocosa, no mencionó a la madre de la niñita. Es injusto Bella, los tres acordamos que nada de hijos, y eso implica no adoptar. Tú te operaste, yo no tenía la necesidad y Jasper dijo que por él no nos preocupáramos.

―Deja que tome sus decisiones. Él sabrá a que se arriesga.

―Bella, ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para que él nos quiera joder más.

―Será la lucha de él, no de nosotras. Creo que es hora que los tres demos pasos de bebé.

―¿A qué te refieres, Isa?

―A que debemos de arriesgarnos un poco, que si nos caemos nos podemos levantar, lentamente, pero nos podremos levantar.

―¿Tú quieres que dejemos toda la mierda atrás? ―preguntó con ironía.

―Lo único que quiero es que dejemos la carga de los pecados ajenos.

―¿Cómo esperas que eso suceda?

―No lo sé. Pero creo que podemos intentar. Tú puedes intentar conocer a una chica, que sea feliz contigo, Jasper puede adoptar a esa niña...

―¿Y tú, Isa? ¿Dejarás toda la mierda atrás? ¿Qué es lo que vas a conseguir?

―Tal vez una esperanza para vivir. No lo sé, pero con algo se debe de empezar, Irina.

―¿Tu deseas que eso pase, verdad?

―Quiero vivir sin miedos, quiero que tu estés aquí conmigo, quiero que Jasper vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Maldita sea. ¡Quiero una esperanza para seguir aquí!

Irina abrazó a su hermana tan fuerte como le fue posible. La verdad era que Isabella mentía, ella no quería una esperanza para vivir, quería una conciencia limpia para morir tranquila. En el vuelo, camino a Seattle, había tomado la decisión de que sus dos hermanos fueran felices y que ella no iba a intentar suicidarse hasta lograr su objetivo.

―Te prometo que arreglaremos esta mierda, Isa. Te quiero.

Isabella abrazó a su hermana y después sacó una pequeña caja.

―Es tu regalo de navidad, no lo abras hasta mañana.

Le entregó la caja y salió de la cocina para ir a hablar con su hermano.

―Jasper, ¿podemos hablar?

―Claro que sí, vamos al estudio.

Isabella no sabía que decirle a su hermano menor, ya que Jasper conocía muy bien a Isabella y sabia cuando su hermana le mentía, aunque en los últimos dos años, Jasper había perdido su habilidad de detector de mentiras, mientras Isabella mejoraba su habilidad para mentir. Cuando ambos hermano entraron al estudio, la primera en hablar fue Isabella.

―He hablado con Irina, ella está de acuerdo con tu decisión y yo también. Ambas te vamos a apoyar.

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque lo que más deseaba era que sus dos hermanas lo apoyaran.

―Bellas, eso...

Jasper fue interrumpido por su hermana.

―Quiero que nos demos los tres una nueva oportunidad. Quiero que las decisiones que tomemos, sean para mejorar.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso conosiste a alguien en París?

―No, nada de eso.

― ¿Entonces qué fue lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

―¡QUE QUIERO UNA ESPERANZA PARA VIVIR! ―gritó exasperada.

A Jasper se le oprimió el corazón, porque sabía que eso era lo que su hermana más anhelaba.

―Es injusto que yo tenga que pagar por los errores de Renée y de Charlie. Quiero tener una esperanza, por una vez en mi maldita vida.

En parte, todo lo que decía Isabella era verdad y, en parte, mentira. Cuando Jasper iba a abrazar a su hermana, fue interrumpido por varios gritos que venían desde el recibidor. Ambos hermanos salieron a toda prisa y lo que vieron los dejó asombrados. Renée Swan estaba más viva que muerta. En ese momento, estaba en el piso sangrando desde su estómago, su ojo izquierdo estaba morado, casi de color negro, su labio inferior estaba pintado por el rojo escarlata de su sangre, sus ropas se veían viajas, a pesar de que eran de diseñador.

―Jaspe...

Pero Renée no pudo contemplar la frase, por que se desmayó.

Su hijo fue a su ayuda, la cargó y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

―Irina, acompáñame al hospital y tu Bella ve en otro coche, lleva a Bree.

―¿Para qué se va a llevar a mi hija? ―Intervino la madre de la pequeña.

―Para aprovechar que un médico le haga un chequeo completo. Después hablamos tú y yo.

Y sin más, los gemelos salieron con su madre.

―¿Por qué Jasper quiere que cheque un doctor a Britany?

―Sufre de asma.

―Oh, ahora entiendo. Llevaré a Bretany al hospital. Regresaré enseguida.

Isabella entró a la cocina y sacó del horno toda la comida, al parecer, la noche había sido arruinada.

Isabella tomó de la mano a la niña para salir juntas del departamento. En el camino, la pobre Britany no habló, pues recordaba las palabras que le había dicho.

―Dime Bree, ¿te gustan los unicornios? ―preguntó Bella. Estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo se trataba a los niños. Britany la miró y después habló.

―No, a mí me gustan los vaqueros. Jazz es un caballero sureño, o sea, un vaquero.

Isabella casi se ríe por el comentario de la niña, ya que cuando Jasper y ella eran pequeños, él siempre le decía a Isabella que él era un caballero sureño. Cuando Bella cumplió trece años, había decidido que se quería casar con un caballero sureño, pero esos sueños desaparecieron cuatro años después. De aquella Isabella no habían quedado más que cenizas.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón. Jasper y yo sabemos montar a caballo, tal vez te enseñe, algún día.

La niña estaba más que contenta por lo que Isabella le había dicho. Isabella aparcó el coche y bajó de él con la niña en brazos. Cuando entró al hospital, se dirigió al área del pediatría, una enfermera la recibió con una amable sonrisa.

―Disculpe, desearía que alguien revisara a la pequeña.

―¿Es su hija?

Isabella se sorprendió por la pregunta. Pero si ella decía que no, la iban a cuestionar.

―No, es mi sobrina. Mi hermano, que es el padre de la niña, está con la madre, tuvo un accidente y ellos no pueden venir. La niña tiene asma. Desearía que un médico la chequeara.

Isabella se escuchaba tan segura de sí, que la enfermera no la cuestionó.

―Disculpe, pero debo de ir a emergencias para ver como está mi hermano. ¿Podría encargarse de la niña unos minutos?

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y dirigió a la niña a una pequeña sala de juegos. Isabella corrió por los pasillos, hasta que vio la melena rubia y alborotada de su hermano.

―Jasper, ¿cómo esta?

―Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Se desmalló por cansancio, pero todas las heridas ya fueron curadas.

―¿Por qué llegó así? ¿La asaltaron? ¿Qué paso?

―Charlie la golpeó. No quiso decirme más. Ella dice que está bien.

―¿Que ha dicho Irina?

―Está hablando con ella.

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien golpeaba una puerta y esa fue la señal. Irina ya había dejado de hablar con su madre.

―Yo voy con Irina y tu habla con mamá ―dijo Jasper.

Isabella tragó en seco. Hace más de un año que no había hablado con su madre, pues siempre que Isabella intentaba hablar con ella, Renée le decía cosas hirientes.

Isabella, con pasos temerosos, se acercó a la puerta, que, segundos atrás, había golpeado Irina. Antes de entrar a la habitación, Isabella dio un gran respiro, tomó el picaporte y le dio vuelta lentamente. Isabella asomó su cara y pudo ver que su madre tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Renée... ―dijo en voz sube.

Su madre abrió los ojos e inmediatamente destilaron odio. Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que a estas alturas ya no seguirías en este mundo.

Isabella no respondió, ya que si le respondía su voz se quebraría y las lágrimas saldrían.

―¿Qué haces en este mundo, Isabella? Deberías de estar refundida cinco metros bajo tierra.

Y así era como Isabella se sentía, cinco metros bajo tierra. Las palabras de su madre la lastimaban, pero después habló.

―No es mi culpa que me prefieran a mí.

―Nadie quiere lo que ya está usado.

―¿Por qué me odias?

Y Renée no respondió, ya que para ella la respuesta era fácil: Isabella y Renée era iguales físicamente, y eso a Renée le repugnaba, pues su hija era libre, mientras que ella estaba atada a su esposo. Cuando Renée cumplió veinte años, conoció a Charlie y para ella no fue difícil enamorarse de él. Charlie, en su momento de juventud, fue guapo y, a pesar de que todas las mujeres querían a Charlie, él se fijó en Renée. La pobre Renée no sabía de la existencia de Charlie, pero cuando éste se presentó, Renée se enamoró a primera vista. Después de cuatro meses de noviazgo, Charlie le pidió a Renée matrimonio y ella encantada aceptó, su primer pensamiento no fue el de una mujer feliz por estar comprometida, sino porque no se tendría que preocupar por tener deudas o una hipoteca que pagar por el resto de su vida. A los dos años de casados, Renée quedó embarazada y, después de que Isabella naciera, Charlie le dejó de prestar atención a su esposa, ya que para Charlie, Isabella era su mundo. Meses después, Renee encontró refugio en un viejo amor de secundaria, Phil Morgan, ambos parecían ser la pareja ideal y Renée cometió un error, se acostó con Phil. Tres días después, Charlie se enteró de la infidelidad de su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces, Charlie la tumbó en el mueble de su oficina y la golpeó, esa fue la primera vez que alguien golpeó a Renée, pero el asunto no terminó ahí. El orgullo de Charlie había sido lastimado por la infidelidad de su esposa y él se vengó, abusando de ella sexualmente. Cuatro semanas después, Renee recibió la noticia de que estaba embarazada, mas no sabía quién era el padre, porque el día exacto no lo podían definir, pero sí la semana. Fue en la cual había engañado a su esposo y él había abusado de ella. Cuando los gemelos nacieron, Renée ya sabía de quién eran hijos, pero Charlie se quiso engañar con la justificación de que sus abuelos habían sido rubios. Y Renée prefirió, por su propio bien, que Charlie se quedara en su error. Desde el día en que los gemelos nacieron, Renée habia odiado a su primogénita, pues para ella, era fácil culpar a su hija de que su matrimonio había dejado de funcionar. Aunque eso era una forma de justificar sus errores. La codicia era un pecado y Renée había sido codiciosa, el adulterio era un pecado y también Renée lo había cometido, e Isabella estaba pagando los pecados de su madre.

―Siempre has arruinado todo. Desde el momento en que naciste lo único que has hecho es estorbar. Estoy deseosa de ver tu muerte.

―Pues más vale que esperes sentada, porque ese día no va a llegar.

Y aunque eso era mentira, deseaba que la gente creyera lo contrario. Cada vez que Isabella hablaba con su madre, se formaban más cicatrices, no solo en su corazón, sino también en su cuerpo. La primera vez que se cortó había sido en su estómago, después en las piernas, hasta llegar a sus brazos, en partes en donde sus venas se veían.

Isabella salió de la habitación y vio que su hermana venía caminando de prisa.

―Irina, será mejor que tú te quedes con Renée, para ver como sigue.

―Yo me largo, ¿acaso crees que me importa lo que pase? ―gritó la gemela, con unas cuantas dosis de heroína.

―Irina, haz esto por moral ―dijo Isabella.

―No, Bella. Nosotros no deberíamos de estar aquí. Las cosas que le están pasando son porque se lo merece.

―Irina, solo quédate hasta que el doctor la dé de alta.

―No, que se joda.

Y, a pesar del dolor que le había provocado a los tres hermanos, Isabella no podía ser capaz de odiar a su madre y su hermano menor tampoco. Pero esos sentimientos eran porque ninguno de los hermanos sabía la verdad y, si eso fuera así, ninguno hubiera tenido la fuerza para seguir en esta vida. El dolor que los tres hermanos sentían, eran los pequeños dolores que la vida les había dado y ninguno supo cómo manejarlo. Si eso era por obstáculos del destino, no iban a poder soportar la cruda realidad de la vida.

―Irina, quédate, no por ella sino por mí. No puedo estar con ella, sólo quedate con Renée mientras yo salgo. ¿En dónde está Jasper?

―Fue con la mocosa, Isa, no te vayas.

―Necesito ir a hacer algunas cosas. Renée está mejor cuando tú o Jasper están cerca. Yo iré a hacer algunos asuntos pendientes.

Su hermana solo asintió. Isabella necesitaba saber más sobre lo que su madre le había dicho. Llegó a su coche y manejó hasta Port Angeles, ahí su padre tenía su casa principal y era ahí en donde Isabella y sus hermanos habían crecido. Isabella sólo le temía a dos cosas en la vida, la primera era el amor, Isabella le temía al amor, en realidad no era al amor, sino a salir lastimada por culpa del amor. Y la segunda cosa a la que le tenía miedo, era a aquella casa. Su dolor había comenzado en esa casa, sus sueños habían terminado ahí, su esperanza había muerto en esa casa.

Isabella todo el camino estuvo tensa, pero quería respuestas. Y si las quería debía de empezar con Charlie Swan.

―¿Que estás haciendo, Isabella? ―Se regañó.

Pero Isabella prefería sentir dolor, de cualquier forma, porque eso a ella le hacía recordar todo.

Isabella presionó más el acelerador, porque para ella, mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido se iría. Cuarenta minutos después, Isabella se estaba estacionando afuera de la casa de su padre. Con pesadez, Isabella bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. No sabía si tocar el timbre o entrar como si fuera su casa. Decidió que lo más sensato era tocar el timbre. La puerta fue abierta y fue recibida por una criada. La mujer la vio con molestia y después habló.

―El señor Swan no deja que sus amantes vengan a su casa.

Isabella abrió los ojos, pues no esperaba aquel recibimiento.

―Soy la hija de Charlie ―contestó de manera tranquila.

―El señor Swan no tiene hijos bastardos.

―Soy Isabella Swan. Hija legítima, así que dígale que su hija mayor esta aquí.

La criada abrió mucho los ojos, pues ella creía que la hija mayor estaba muerta, según lo que Renée le había dicho.

La criada se hizo a un lado y le dio una señal para que pasara.

―El señor Swan está en su despacho. Me imagino que sabe en donde esta.

―Sí, gracias.

Isabella caminó por los pasillos de la casa y, cada paso que daba, era una puñalada a su corazón. Cuando Isabella llegó al despacho de su padre, no golpeó la puerta, simplemente la abrió y asomó su cabeza. Se asombró por la escena que vio, Charlie estaba tranquilo, llevándose a su boca su vaso con coñac. Charlie estaba tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado algo.

―Papá...

Charlie abrió sus ojos, pues creía que estaba soñando, su hija juró que jamás volvería a poner un pie en su casa y, durante los últimos dos años, no había sabido algo de su hija.

―Isabella... ¿Eres tu bebé?

―Sí papá, necesito hablar contigo.

Charlie tragó en seco, sabía que la verdad no tardaba en salir a la luz y que ahí terminaría todo el dolor, pero la verdad era que si todos los secretos y mentiras salían a la luz, el dolor de sus tres hijos sería muy grande.

―Claro, siéntate hija.

Isabella entró y se sentó.

―Quiero saber todo papá. Desde que consiste a Renée hasta la maldita vida que nos ha jodido a todos. Tal vez nosotros tres no sabremos cuales son nuestras sombras, pero tú, debes de saber todo. Siempre te encargaste de tapar todo.

―No sé nada Bella ―mintió.

―No mientas Charlie.

Su padre no respondió, no sabía que decir.

―¿Por qué golpeaste a Renée?

―Se lo merecía.

―Casi la matas, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te enojaras tanto?

―No te lo puedo decir.

―Por favor. ¿Acaso fue por un amante de ella? ¿Que fue?

―¡Fue por ti!

Cualquier respuesta hubiera sido buena, menos esa. Isabella se paró y se fue corriendo.

Ella no deseaba escuchar más.

Cuando Isabella entró a su coche, manejó sin rumbo fijo, aunque su subconciente la dirigió hacia el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Cuando llegó, no estacionó el coche, y corrió adentro del aeropuerto. A pesar de ser víspera de año nuevo, el aeropuerto no estaba tan concurrido, debido a que el aeropuerto era muy pequeño.

―Un vuelo a _Paris_. ―Pidió Isabella.

―Solo hay vuelos a Francia. No hay vuelos directos a París.

―Deme un vuelo a Francia, el que salga primero.

Isabella entregó su pasaporte y pagó con su tarjeta de crédito. Su vuelo salía en dos horas. Si algo no podía supera, era la respuesta de su padre. El hecho de pensar de que por culpa de ella su madre casi moría, le repugnaba.

_¿Porque por mí? ¿Por que?,_ pensó. Su padre no le había dicho todo.

Isabella esperó paciente hasta que su vuelo llegara. Y mientras eso pasaba, Isabella deseaba desaparecer del mundo.

El destino se estaba divirtiendo jugando con los tres hermanos. Porque tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldría a la luz y nadie lo iba a poder evitar.

**Gracias por leer, acepto teorias, sugerencias, etc. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. En este capitulo no salio Edward (llora desconsoladamente) pero el capitulo siguiente Edward estara presente todo el tiempo, espero que el capittulo les haya gustado, en mi perfil tengo mi facebook y mi correo, cualquier cosa ahi esta, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que eso me inspira a seguir. ;) **

**¡FELICEZ FIESTAS! **

**Un beso desde México**

**Las quiere Abby**


	6. Sin sabor

**Gracias por leer: Gretchen CullenMasen, mathersLexy , Marcia, iviifican y liduvina .  
**

**Espero que les guste ;). A leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Sin sabor**

** Bettado por: Maria Laura. Gracias nena hiciste un gran esfuerzo. :3**

* * *

**EUA, Nueva York. 04 de Enero del 2013**  
Él solía ser muy dulce, era la clase de chico que jamás juzgaba, defendía a cualquiera por mas culpable que fuera, demostraba su amor por todos y confiaba en todo el mundo. Si, él solía ser de lo más dulce. Jugaba y reía, siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa, él solía ser bueno o pensaba que lo era, solía emocionarse y amar con facilidad,  
Pero la vida le jugó mal y lo dejo sin lo que más amaba en el mundo, dejando agridulce, pero ahí, de alguna manera había encontrado el balance, porque no todo en la vida podía ser dulce, ni todo amargo, durante varios años se reprimió, dejando a un lado aquella tragedia y decidió ayudar a las personas. Pero un año después no pudo controlar la situación, con dolor en su corazón accedió a aquella locura y ese día murió él.  
Dejándolo simplemente sin sabor. Fue egoísta, solo pensó en él y en su dolor, jamás pensó en los demás y en la persona que había salido igual o más afectada que él. Ese día Edward Masen se quedo sin sabor, sin vida y con dolor. Dolor en su corazón, había ido contra sus principios, hizo aquella locura para salvar su vida, no la de aquella persona indefensa que pedía a gritos ayuda y que él en vez de brindársela la sumergió más en el infierno. En su momento Edward no fue consciente del daño que hizo, pero meses después su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, fue así como tomo la decisión de dejar de ser un agente especial del FBI y se fue a Chicago, su ciudad natal, ahí trato de recuperar su sabor, sin embargo todo fue en vano. Después viajo a Londres en ese lugar vio la vida diferente, pero las consecuencias lo seguían, luego viajo a Madrid, allí conoció a una mujer hermosa, su nombre era Victoria, aquella mujer lo hizo olvidar por unos días, pero después él se recodo que no se merecía ser feliz y aunque Victoria lo trataba de convencer de lo contrario, él jamás creyó eso, dejo a aquella mujer y se fue a París, en el cual hizo unos cuantos trabajos, aun ayudaba al FBI, pero solo con algunos casos especiales, en donde ellos requerían su ayuda.  
En París Edward era como el caballero de la noche, ayudaba a damiselas en peligro, pero solo una le había asustado, pues sus gritos de desesperación eran similares a los de aquella noche. Cuando fue a su ayuda se dio cuenta de que no era la misma chica de años atrás, esta chica era muy delgada, casi anoréxica, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro y simple, su cabello era castaño oscuro, de un color achocolatado, su cara era igual a la de una muñeca de porcelana y sus labios eran muy delgados, era alta, aproximadamente un metro con sesenta centímetros, no era ella, pero si hubiera sido prefería no saberlo. Su vida en París era sin sabor, se había ido a vivir a la ciudad del amor y no lo había encontrado. Edward se había encontrado a su damisela en apuros dos veces y solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, sin embargo no le intereso mucho, porque para él las mujeres interesantes debían de ser pelirrojas.

Si, tenia sexo, casi siempre con la misma mujer, Rosalie Hale, rubia y hermosa hasta los huesos, tal vez él no se enamoro de ella, pero Rosalie dejo a su prometido el día de la boda para irse con Edward, él cual le dijo que se había equivocado, que él no la amaba y que no la amaría. Rosalie no amaba a Edward, amaba el sexo con él, pero en ese momento ella creía amarlo.  
Edward la dejo y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto.  
Y en eso se resumía la vida de Edward Masen, una vida sin sabor. Cuando el cobrizo piso nuevamente su nación se sintió un poco tranquilo, había escogido Nueva York, porque era el lugar ideal para vivir, claro, si querías que la gente te ignorara, y eso era lo que Edward deseaba, ser ignorado.  
Cinco horas después Edward Masen estaba recorriendo la ciudad con un Aston Martin color plateado, era Nueva York, los autos deportivos y lujosos no eran la novedad por las calles de Nueva York. Fue al central Park y el parque era maravilloso, se dijo a si mismo que vendría todos los días, el parque era alegre y pintoresco, en el había niños por todos lados, corriendo y gritando, parejas enamoras, ancianos dándole de comer a las palomas, y el viento era frio, pero agradable. Camino de manera tranquila por todo Central Park, se sentía tranquilo, algo que no había pasado en los últimos cinco años.  
Cuando paso por una banca, decidió tomar asiento, pero en ella había una joven, era pelirroja, y esbelta. Al cobrizo le llamo la atención, pues era pelirroja y el se atraía por las pelirrojas.  
"No es teñida, su color parece natural. Si, es pálida lo que significa que si es pelirroja natural." Pensó el cobrizo.  
Edward se acerco a la banca y camino con paso decidido, cuando se acerco se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica, esta levanto su cara y lo miro con unos ojos muy grandes. Edward se quedo sin habla, pues creía que la conocía, sin embargo, una pelirroja jamás se le olvidaba, la chica era de piel muy pálida y de unos ojos azul claro, su cabellera era larga y ondulada en las puntas, el cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de la cadera y era ridículamente delgada.  
La chica fue la primera en hablar.  
— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Pregunto con amabilidad.  
_"Su voz no se me hace conocida, la recordaría. "_  
—Si, la verdad es que quisiera sentarme en la banca, pero como está usted, desearía saber si no le molesta que me siente.  
—No me molesta. —Contesto sin importancia.  
La pelirroja se movió un poco para dejarle espacio al cobrizo.  
_"Es bonita, sus ojos también son bonitos. ¿Cómo se llamará?"_  
Edward no hablo, estaba estudiando a la chica, por la postura que tenia se veía que estaba tensa, su mano huesuda sostenía con mucha fuerza el lápiz que llevaba y su respiración se entrecortaba un poco.  
— ¿Eres asmática? —Pregunto el cobrizo.  
—Sí, pero ya casi no me dan ataques. Es solo que hay veces que me cuesta trabajo respirar.  
—Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Eres de aquí?  
—No, soy de Forks. —Dijo la pelirroja  
—Forks...  
—Forks, Washintong. —Contesto la pelirroja.  
—Mmmm... Si he escuchado de él. ¿Hace cuanto que vives en Nueva York?  
—Casi un año. ¿Y usted?  
Edward frunció el ceño, pues él no se consideraba viejo para que lo llamaran de usted.  
_"Bueno, de seguro me ve viejo porque ella tiene como dieciocho años."_  
—Es mi primer día.  
—Suerte. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Es Nueva York, todo puede pasar.  
Edward le sonrió a la chica y ella en respuesta agacho su cabeza.  
—Sí, todo puede pasar. —Dijo con voz profunda.  
Edward no estaba sentado por que estuviera cansado, sino porque tenía la esperanza de que se podía acostar con ella. Aunque la pelirroja no se le pondría fácil.  
Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio incomodo y el primero en romperlo fue el cobrizo.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Hizo la pregunta como si no le diera importancia.  
—Maggie y ¿usted?  
—Edward Masen. Sabes, no soy tan viejo.  
La chica se rio un poco y después hablo.  
—Solo un viejo se presenta diciendo su apellido.  
Él cobrizo sonrió de lado, la chica parecía ser libre, algo que él no era.  
Y a pesar de que Edward había vivido más y que por experiencia propia lo sabía, él no había aprendido que las apariencias engañaban.  
Todos tenemos algo que esconder, algo oscuro, que no queremos que el mundo vea. Y fingimos que todo está bien. Y justamente eso era lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Ambos escondían secretos oscuros y ninguno estaba dispuesto a decirlo.  
Edward le sonrió a la chica, una sonrisa sensual, ya que eso siempre le funcionaba, quería convencer a la chica de que saliera con él.  
—Dime, Maggie, ¿te gusta el café?  
—Sí, pero en estos momentos me prohibieron la cafeína.  
—Que mal, ¿tal vez un helado? Te voy a invitar uno.  
—Me encantaría pero me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a la escuela.  
Edward enarco la ceja izquierda, pues no se esperaba que la chica fuera menor de edad. Como si la pelirroja le leyera el pensamiento hablo.  
—Soy mayor de edad, estudia arquitectura.  
— ¿En qué escuela?  
— ¿Acaso eres un psicópata?  
—No me contestes con otra pregunta.  
—No sabía que te debía de contestar.  
— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Trece años? —Pregunto el cobrizo entre risas.  
— ¿Y tu cinco?  
—No, querida. Tengo treinta y tres. ¿Y tú?  
—Los suficientes para saber que no debo de hablar con extraños.  
—Tu madre te enseño bien.  
La chica de rio sin ganas.  
—Lo aprendí yo. Y de la peor manera.  
El cobrizo no contesto, porque a esa edad los jóvenes hablaban así de sus padres, o eso decían las estadísticas. El problema era que la joven no tenía esa edad y mucho menos era quien decía ser, Isabella ya era una maestra en el arte de la mentira, así como Edward lo era.  
Ignorando aquello él siguió hablando.  
—Una lástima, pareces ser alguien que si piensa, lo que hoy en día es muy difícil de encontrar. Un gusto conocerte Maggie, ojala que te vuelva a ver algún día.  
La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando como una bailarina de ballet. Aquel acto hizo que Edward recordara lo sucedido años atrás, una hermosa chica, una muy hermosa chica, que él mismo sin saberlo destruyo, aquella chica también lo había destruido, lo había dejado sin sabor.  
Edward la miro un poco más hasta que la chica se perdió de su vista, para después abrir los ojos como platos.  
**París, 04 de Enero del 2013**  
La puerta del departamento de Isabella era golpeada con insistencia, casi con desesperación. Jacob Black estaba molesto y preocupado, en los últimos días había buscado en casi todo París a Isabella, sin embargo no había dado señales de vida, su hermano había intentado comunicarse con ella; pero, Isabella había desconectado su teléfono, Irina había buscado en todos los hospitales de Seattle y en cada hotel y motel que había en todo Seattle, pero no había encontrado nada. La última opción de Jasper había sido decirle a Jacob Black que buscara a su hermana. Jasper no amaba a Jacob como lo amaba Charlie Swan, Charlie adoraba a este último o eso era lo que todos creían.  
Cuando la puerta del departamento de Isabella Swan fue derribada, Jacob Black entro como si el diablo fuera tras él. El departamento tenía una leve fragancia a vainilla y un poco a rosas, ese era el olor de Isabella, Jacob tenía miedo, después de tiempo sin verla tenía miedo a lo que se fuera encontrar, cinco años atrás no estaba preparado para lo que vio, y tiempo después él aun no estaba preparado para ver a Isabella muerta. Jacob camino lentamente observando hacia los lados para ver si había algo sospechoso, camino mas rápido para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones, la primera habitación que abrió fue el estudio, el cual ya estaba vacío, solo había unos cuantos libros, rápidamente se dirigió hacia otra habitación.  
Cuando entro un viento frio lo sorprendió, miro hacia delante comprobando que la ventana estaba abierta, miro hacia abajo y casi se desmaya, había sangre, sangre por todas partes y solo se veía una cabellera castaña revuelta en el piso.  
Jacob se arrodillo en el piso dando arcadas sin cesar, y es que el agente especial del FBI, reconocido por sus grandes actos heroicos, no era capaz de ver ni a una mosca muerta, no tenía el estomago fuerte para matar o ver a alguien muerto; de hecho cuando le sacaban sangre para hacerle los exámenes mensuales se desmayaba. Si, Jacob Black no era tan hombre como parecía.  
De su pantalón saco un pañuelo y se limpio la boca con él, se acerco lentamente hasta la cabellera castaña y casi vuelve a vomitar cuando vio de cerca el pequeño charco de sangre.

*  
**Nueva York**  
Edward era incapaz de dormir, en su cabeza nada estaba en orden, los ojos de aquella niña, si porque tener diecisiete años no te hace adulto, porque tener diecisiete es simplemente ser un bebé que da pequeños pasos al mundo exterior. Edward se miraba en el reflejo de su ventana, era una noche lluviosa y grandes gotas de lluvia corrían por ella, en su reflejo veía a un hombre maduro, de carácter un poco fuerte, con un gran ego y habilidades infinitas. Pero por dentro él veía otra cosa, se veía como el peor de los hombres, un cobarde, poco hombre y un completo estúpido, así era como se veía por dentro.  
Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y decidió prender el televisor, creía que al menos así su mente se iría hacia otros rumbos, cambio los canales de una manera rápida y sin prestarles mucha atención, ninguno se veía de su agrado, por último se rindió y escogió un cana al azar, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, hasta que de la televisión se escucho una pregunta.  
_—Si te digieran que te van a cumplir un deseo ¿Qué desearías?_  
Edward presto atención a la voz chillona de la televisión y se había dado cuenta que el canal que había escogido trataba sobre un canal para niños.  
_—Todo el helado del mundo._ —Respondió otra voz chillona.  
_"Que estúpido"_ Pensó Edward.  
—Yo desearía cambiar cinco segundos de mi vida, ¡CINCO JODIDOS SEGUNDOS!  
Y así era, cinco segundos podían arruinar toda una vida,  
En cinco segundos una persona podía morir.  
En cinco segundos podía ocurrir un accidente.  
En cinco segundos la vida te quita lo que más amas.  
En cinco segundos nace una vida nueva.  
En cinco segundos todo se puede destruir…  
Edward se paro y tiro la televisión al piso, estaba molesto, aquel error le había costado mucho, su tranquilidad había desaparecido, aquella noche no lo había matado, pero algo había muerto en él. Sabía que había hecho mal, que por una parte había sido débil y que se había justificado por haber hecho aquel acto. Pero todo era mentira  
Salió de la recamara para ir a la cocina, necesitaba un trago, algo fuerte que lo hiciera olvidar, cuando reviso los armarios de la cocina lo único que encontró fue vino blanco, necesitaba algo más fuerte, así que salió de su apartamento para ir a la primera licorería que encontrara.  
Enero en Nueva York era sinónimo de grandes nevadas, sin embargo, hoy solo había una ligera lluvia y un fuerte viento. Se había prometido que si regresaba a Estados Unidos todo podía cambiar, que tal vez aquí encontraría la parte que le faltaba, la mitad de su corazón estaba perdido mientras la otra mitad estaba negra y lastimada. Había tratado se recuperar el resto de su alma, tratando de olvidar y conociendo nuevos países, pero solo conseguía buen sexo y adquiría nuevas cosas, menos lo que deseaba. Una conciencia limpia, el sabía que años atrás había hecho mal, pero no se había podido disculpar por lo que había hecho, pensaba, que si se hubiera disculpado por sus actos, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero no sabía si en realidad eso hubiera cambiado las cosas, lo más probable es que fueran tal y como eran hoy en día.  
Una disculpa a veces no es suficiente y Edward Cullen lo sabía perfectamente. De alguna manera, él no sabía cómo liberarse de aquel recuerdo, día y noche lo torturaba y necesitaba escapar de el, aunque había una voz que siempre le quitaba el sueño y esa voz no era su conciencia. No, era la voz de alguien desesperado y rogaba por su vida, aunque en estos momentos esa persona hubiera decidido que era mejor haber muerto aquella noche. Si, en aquella noche, era recordada por la sangre y la muerte de tres personas, una de ellas había sido la más injusta, murió Alec Vulturi, el bastardo debía de seguir vivo, vivo para poder sufrir y para pagar el daño que había hecho, la pequeña victima de esa noche, no había muerto físicamente, pero todo lo que era se murió aquella noche, y un detective que había perdido lo único que le quedaba. Esa noche fue la gota que derramo del vaso, esa noche había marcado la vida de muchos. Y sin embargo, ya nada se podía hacer para mejorarlo, incluso una disculpa no lo iba a mejorar.  
Edward llego a la licorería y compro tres botellas de vodka, en realidad solo necesitaba una, ya que con menos de media botella él se podía emborrachar. Si, así de pésimo era para consumir alcohol. Camino de regreso a su departamento, quería liberarse de sus pensamientos, pero lo único que iba a lograr seria revivirlos a piel viva.  
**Paris, Francia**  
Jacon Black había llamado al 17, era agente del FBI, por lo cual creía que necesitaba a la policía, pensaba que tal vez alguien había asesinado a Isabella Swan, Jacob Black estaba pálido, a pesar de su piel morena, pensar que Isabella estaba muerta le revolvía nuevamente el estomago, necesitaba ayuda, no era capaz de ver el cuerpo de alguien, su estomago era tan débil que ni siquiera él sabía como había logrado ser el mejor agente del FBI; la respuesta era fácil, si das grandes cantidades de dinero a la gente correcta, esta te da el puesto que deseas. Jacob quería algo más que resolver casos. él quería que el mundo lo conociera, quería que la gente le respetara, aunque este no se lo mereciera, quería ser famoso, había escrito dos libros en los cuales hablaba su "experiencia", curiosamente este le era recordado con la película de Mis Simpatía, solo que él no usaba maquillaje, bueno, solo lo usaba cuando iba a dar algunas conferencias. Jacob Black podía ser comparado con Sandra Bullock, excepto que él no era mujer y mucho menos tenía la cabeza para resolver algún caso.  
Ah lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas, Jacob respiro un poco más tranquilo, necesitaba poner su mejor cara, ya que tenía que dar una buena imagen.  
_"Tranquilo Jake, respira y todo estará bien. Recuerda eres el mejor agente del FBI, tienes que dar la mejor impresión a los parisianos."_ Pensaba una y otra vez.  
Escucho el sonido de personas corriendo, poniendo su mejor cara, se levanto del sofá y fue hacia donde había derribado la puerta. Cinco policías armados le apuntaron con una pistola, Jacob quería mojar en ese momento sus pantalones, no tenia con que defenderse. Con la mano temblorosa busco en su pantalón la placa del FBI y después hablo.  
—Agente Black, yo reporte el cuerpo de la persona ensangrentado, necesito que alguien tome mi declaración...  
Jacob fue interrumpido por un policía de color de casi dos metros.  
— ¿Donde es la escena del crimen? —Pregunto con voz afilada.  
En ese momento a Jacob le pareció ser una persona muy pequeña y con voz un poco asustada hablo.  
—En la primera habitación, a la izquierda.  
Los cinco policías se dirigieron hacia la escena del crimen, Jacob los quería seguir, pero temía que si eso pasaba, probablemente vomitaría.  
Se quedo sentado en el sofá de cuero y en su cabeza se formulaba que iba a decir. Necesitaba una declaración buena para salir librado de esto, pensó en llamarle, si algo salía mal le llamaría, le debía mucho por haber hecho aquella farsa, si le llamaba le tenía que ayudar. Jacob escucho que un policía maldecía, por como lo pronuncio no era muy difícil de adivinar, cuando Jacob levanto su cabeza esta fue golpeada fuertemente por el agente de color.  
—Ustedes los norteamericanos son unos estúpidos, ¿Enserio es agente del FBI?  
Jacob aun no levantaba la cara, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y no entendía el porqué de este.  
— ¡ESTA LOCO! ¿QUÉ LE PASA?  
— ¿ACASO CREE QUE ES DIVERTIDO? AHI NO HAY NINGUN CADAVER.  
Jacob abrió mucho los ojos, había vista a Isabella desangrada en el piso.  
— ¿Cómo...? Yo la vi.  
—Es un maniquí, estúpido.  
— ¿Y la sangre? —Preguntó incrédulo.  
—Es sangre falsa. Eso lo sabe cualquier idiota.  
Antes de que Jacob hablara, otro agente llamo la atención de ambos.  
—Monsieur, encontramos una nota. Esta dirigida a un tal Jake.  
El policía hizo una seña con la mano para que se la entregara, rápidamente la leyó, no le hacía gracia la broma de mal gusto. Cuando termino hablo.  
— ¿Conoce algún_ "Jake"_?  
—Soy yo. —Respondió casi con miedo.  
El policía le entrego la hoja de mala gana y después se fue.  
_"Si estás leyendo esto es porque soy más lista que ustedes tres, me refiero a Jasper, Irina y tu. Sabía que te mandarían a buscarme, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver a alguien. Decidí irme un tiempo, me voy a México, cuando esté preparada regresaré y prometo que hablare primero contigo. Creo que necesito pensar antes de morir, quiero hacer una locura, la única que haga quiero llevármela de recuerdo el día de mi muerte. _  
_P.D Jodete .I. "_  
Jacob sonrió, al menos no había cambiado del todo y por un momento se alegro por ella. Esperaba que ella viviera el tiempo suficiente para confesarle algo, quería al menos quedar con la conciencia limpia.  
**Seattle Washington, 05 de Enero de 2013**  
Jasper estaba en el bar más bajo de todo Seattle, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no sabía porque había perdido el control, simplemente lo había perdido y no tenia con que justificarse.  
Querer la custodia de la niña, hasta cierto punto era bueno, pues él tenía buenas intenciones, pero de eso a violar a la madre de la niña eran niveles extremos. Había perdido la cordura y no sabía como justificarse.  
**_Tres horas antes_**  
_La pequeña Bree sonreía como jamás lo había hecho, estaba alegre, jamás había tenido tanta comida y mucho menos había probado el pastel de chocolate, Jasper le había prometido que siempre le compraría pastel de chocolate. Al contrario de la pequeña Bree, Alice estaba nerviosa, había sido amenazada por Jasper y cualquier cosa era buena menos no poder ver a su hija crecer. Aunque no todo había sido malo, le había recetado varios analgésicos muy buenos y su pierna ya casi no dolía. A pesar de que Jasper no le caía muy bien, le estaba agradecida de corazón, aunque eso no le quitaba el miedo por las amenazas que Jasper le hizo. _  
_Alice se había ido a la habitación, su pierna le estaba molestando un poco, se sentía agotada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, había pasado por mucho en las últimas semanas, necesitaba descansar, aun le perseguía el fantasma del padre de Bree, tenía miedo de que la encontrara, aunque una gran parte de ella sabía que él no era capaz de buscar a su hija, no tenía corazón y mucho menos conciencia. Sus músculos estaban tensos, tenía tanta presión que no sabía como controlarla. Necesitaba centrarse en sus decisiones, no quería que Jasper la alejara de su hija, eso era lo único que tenia y lo único que verdaderamente le importaba. Se sentó en la esponjosa cama, se estremeció un poco al sentir la comodidad de la cama, ese simple acto le hizo recordar años atrás. Había llegado amar al padre de Bree, incluso sabía que estaba mal ser la otra, pero eso no le importaba, en sus sueños estúpidos ella creía que podía dejar a su esposa y a sus hijos por ella y que le iba a dar su lugar, se veía como la señora y dueña de él, sin embargo soñar de vez en cuando no era bueno. El error de la humanidad era que soñaba cosas irreales, soñar no es malo, malo es cuando quieres ir en contra de las cosas, todo en la vida tiene un orden y cuando uno quería ir en contra de ese orden sufría las consecuencias. _  
_Alice se empezó a desnudar de manera lenta, sus músculos dolían, por lo cual los movimientos que hacia le provocaban un poco de dolor. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda fue rumbo al baño para poder relajarse. Una ducha con agua caliente lo resolvería todo, se relajaría e iba a poder pensar con claridad. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, ya que para ella no había dudas de que Jasper adoraba a su pequeña hija, sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura si él era peligroso. _  
_Alice lleno la tina y puso aceite de rosas en el agua de esta, se metió con sumo cuidado y trato de relajarse, estuvo en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió, con eso fue más que suficiente para salir relajada, sus pensamientos ya estaban ordenados y ya había decidido que nadie la iba a amenazar, amaba a su hija y la iba a defender y a cuidar hasta la muerte, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara. _  
_Cuando salió del baño, Jasper estaba quitándose su camisa, Jasper volteo bruscamente al escuchar el jadeo de Alice, pensaba gritarle que se fuera por donde había llegado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la vio semidesnuda, la imagen le resulto erótica, le recordaba años atrás en aquel viejo motel que estaba con María, en ese momento no veía a Alice Brandon sino a María Emerson, la preciosa sureña que había conocido en su corto viaje a Dallas, Jasper gruño al ver las gotas de agua cayendo del pequeño cuerpo de Alice, las gotas le adornaban como diamantes, Jasper se acerco con pasos firmes hasta donde estaba la pequeña mujer, con su brazo derecho la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y la miro de cerca, Alice ya respiraba con dificultad, tenía miedo y ese mismo le impedía gritar, Jasper miro directo a su garganta esbelta y la mordió, tal y como lo había hecho con Maria aquella noche, mordió tan fuerte a Alice que le empezó a sangrar, Jasper succiono un poco la salada y al mismo tiempo un poco dulce sangre de Alice. _  
_Alice grito fuerte y su voz reflejaba dolor, le dolía demasiado aquella mordida y no era que exagerara, pero cuando la herida de la mordida cerrara, esta le dejaría una cicatriz, Jasper confundió en su mente el grito de dolor de Alice y fue remplazado por los gemidos erótico de su amada María, pero todo aquello había sido causado por la pequeña botella de vodka que había consumido, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado en los últimos años al alcohol, que al haberlo suprimido en las últimas cinco semanas le había resultado casi agonizante, cuando el liquido transparente y amargo paso por su garganta fue imposible controlarse, no había consumido lo suficiente para emborracharse, pero si lo justo para que su razón se nublara por completo. Jasper arranco la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, rápidamente la tiro al piso y admiro el cuerpo que contenía proporciones pequeñas, pero perfectas, cuando vio los pechos de la chica la estampo contra la pared, Alice no podía moverse a causa del shock, los pantalones del rubio se iban haciendo más chicos con cada segundo que pasaba._  
_—María. —Gimió Jasper con voz ronca. —Oh, María. Tan perfecta, veras que después de hoy todo será perfecto. Tú, mi preciosa pidge y yo. Sera perfecto amada mía. Todo se resolverá no tengas miedo, Renne es un poco difícil, pero te va a adorar en cuanto lleguemos a casa. _  
_Jasper aventó a Alice en la cama, fue brusco aquel movimiento, pues a María le encantaba que el fuera rudo a la hora de tener sexo, solo había un problema,_  
_ Alice no era María. _  
_Jasper se arranco, literalmente, los pantalones y se llevo junto con estos su bóxer, su polla estaba orgullosamente parada, Jasper abrió bruscamente las piernas de Alice con su rodilla y de un tirón se metió en su interior, Alice grito, porque en varios años no se había acostado con un hombre, mientras Jasper jadeaba Alice lloraba desconsoladamente, curiosamente aquello le recordó a Jasper mas a María y aumento su ritmo. _  
_Jasper sentía placer, estaba gozando después de tanto tiempo, con cada movimiento se tensaba más, cuando Jasper se libero en el interior de Alice, se estremeció mientras sentía como su semen se derramaba en las sabanas de algodón color verde, se sentía satisfecho, pero un sollozo lo saco de su gloria y fue ahí cuando supo que la había cagado. _  
_El cuerpo de Alice estaba completamente rojo, su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas y en sus piernas estaba derramado semen. Jasper contuvo el aliento, había abusado de Alice, inconscientemente, pero al final de cuentas había sido violación. Jasper no podía creer lo que había hecho, nunca se imagino que iba a suceder algo así, ni en sus más remotos sueños._  
_—Lo siento, yo... —Jasper trataba de disculparse, sin embargo, sabía que eso no justificaría sus actos. _  
_Cuando Jasper trato de tocar a Alice, esta grito con voz desgarradora, Jasper con desesperación la abofeteó y eso lo hizo sentir culpable, cuando Alice se paro para poder huir de su monstruo personal, se paró en seco cuando escucho dos suaves golpes en la puerta. Jasper se levanto furioso, tomo su ropa y se vistió con rabia. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, grito con enojo. _  
_—Es tu culpa, prácticamente te ofreces. No entiendo porque te haces la dolida si tu eres una puta._  
Y con aquellas palabras abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, la pequeña Bree lo miro con miedo y en la mirada de la pequeña se había perdido algo y eso era el amor puro que le había tenido a Jasper, tal vez no comprendió del todo lo que paso en la habitación, pero si sabía que Jasper le había hecho daño a su madre; con mirada de decepción la pequeña Bree fue a esconderse. Jasper se enojo mas y salió furioso de su departamento, antes de salir del edificio ordeno que cancelaran el servicio de su elevador, no tenía dudas que después de lo que había pasado, Alice iba a hacer lo imposible para salir de su casa.  
Después del esfuerzo que había hecho por salir del alcohol, iba a regresar a su viejo vicio, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio vuelta en la calle Roswood Hill y se estacione en un bar de clase media.  
**Nueva York, 06 de Enero de 2013**  
Después de una noche llena de Vodka, Edward se levanto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, el cuerpo esta dolorido, ya que se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla de madera, nada cómoda. Con dolor en los músculos se levanto y fue directo a darse una ducha, se impresiono al ver que no estaba teniendo arcadas, normalmente hubiera estado tirado en el piso vomitando, pero hoy su estomago le había sido fiel y prácticamente estaba tranquilo.  
Después de una ducha larga se cambio con un traje de Armani azul marino, que resaltaba con sus ojos, salió a dar un paseo antes de encontrarse con su colega. Era un parque pequeño que había a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, la mañana era muy cálida, a pesar de ser Enero, había jóvenes haciendo ejercicio y una que otra mamá que paseaba a sus bebes, también había niños en bicicleta. A Edward le recordó mucho su infancia, se relajo con el viento fresco, pero agradable, de la mañana, hoy iba a hablar con un ex colega, quería volver a trabajar, sin embargo aun no estaba preparado para regresar al FBI o tener que ver algo con la policía, para Edward seria más fácil trabajar en un centro psiquiátrico, eso era mil veces mejor que regresar a atender casos de personas psicópatas.  
Edward camino lentamente por la acera y dejo que el viento le acariciara su piel, con cada oleada de frio que golpeaba en su cara, Edward sentía una carga menos con cada golpe que le daba el viento. Mientras iba caminando vio como un chico metía bruscamente a una chica en un pequeño callejón. "Necesidad de placer, espero que la policía no los encuentre." Mientras seguía caminando dio vuelta a unos metros de aquel callejón, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una queja, al principio pensó que se podría tratar de aquellos amantes jóvenes, pero después volvió a escuchar con mas atención y se dio cuenta de que en ese ruido no había nada erótico. Edward corrió para verificar que todo estuviera bien, al llegar vio que a la chica le habían tapado la boca y el chico se restregaba contra ella, miro a la chica a los ojos y esta le rogo con ellos que la salvara, un preciosos ojos azules. Edward golpeo al hombre por la parte de atrás. El chico se molesto y aventó a la chica al piso. En aquel momento el chico lo vio todo rojo y lo único que pensó fue en matar a Edward. Para Edward no era difícil desechar a aquel extraño, sin embargo había estado un poco fuera de condición y el chico tenía una navaja. La chica se levanto del piso y miro con miedo aquella escena. Cuando el extraño encajo en Edward aquella navaja el grito con dolor.  
— ¡VETE! —Ordeno a la chica.  
La joven estaba congelada en su lugar, la camisa blanca de Edward ya se estaba tiñendo de color carmesí y de su cara parecía irse todos los colores.  
— ¡MALDITA SEA! TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS.  
Y sin más la chica salió corriendo. Aquella escena le pareció a Edward perfecta para morir, había salvado a alguien, había hecho algo bueno, eso debía de contar para tener su conciencia tranquila.  
Edward no se iba en molestar en defenderse para poder vivir, si el destino le había preparado este día para que muriera, entonces hoy iba a morir. Cerro lo ojos esperando que aquel extraño encaja la navaja nuevamente, sin embargo escucho que una voz masculina se quejaba. Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la chica que había defendido tenía en sus manos un bate de acero manchado de sangre.  
— ¿Qué has hecho? —Pregunto con sorpresa.  
—Te he devuelto el favor, vayámonos antes de que se levante.  
La chica iba a tirar el bate, sin embargo el la detuvo.  
— ¿El bate de donde lo conseguiste? —Pregunto curioso.  
—Estaba en el contenedor de basura. —Respondió sin darle importancia.  
— ¿Y ya estaba manchado de sangre?  
—S-si... ¿por qué?  
—POR QUE ESE BATE PUEDE SER EL ARMA DE UN CRIMEN, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TIENE TUS HUELLAS Y QUE SI LO TIRAS TE PUEDEN INCRIMINAR. —Grito como si eso fuera lo más común en la vida.  
Con su mano izquierda tomo el bate y con la mano derecha tomo a la chica de brazo.  
— ¿A dónde me lleva? —Pregunto con miedo.  
—A deshacernos de esto y a revisar que no te haya pasado nada.  
Aunque Edward quería correr, la herida que e había causado aquel extraño le estaba doliendo demasiada, por lo cual caminaban de manera rápida.  
—Aun está sangrando. ¿A dónde lo llevo?  
—Dos cuadras a la izquierda hay dos edificios, el edificio B es en donde vivo, último piso.  
El delgado cuerpo de la chica no podía con el fornido cuerpo de Edward, era pesado y la casi violación la había dejado exhausta.  
Una hora después Edward estaba en su departamento acostado en su cama, con la herida vendada y sin camisa. Aun dormía a causa de la sangre que había perdido, pero nada alarmante ya que no había perdido demasiada sangre.  
La chica estaba sentada en el mueble de la habitación, estaba asustada. Había escapado y se había dado una nueva identidad, Isabella Swan tenía miedo de que Edward la reconociera como Carrie Dumas y que después de eso ella le iba a tener que contar todo, lo cual era eso lo que le daba miedo. Tenerle que contar la verdad a alguien no era algo bueno.  
Isabella tenía en claro una cosa, se puede jugar con las personas, pero no con el destino.  
Sin embargo el destino si puede jugar con las personas…

* * *

**Hola Chicas, espero que les haya gustado. Ya resucite y Edward y Bella o Maggie se han encontrado, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y bueno también espero que dejen sus reviews para mi son importantes ;), un saludo y ¡FELIZ AÑOS! Espero que este año sea mejor que el pasado.**

**Les doy un beso en la mejilla y un saludo.**

**Las quiere Abby :***


	7. Recuerdos

**Hola Chicas, siento la tardanza, bueno en realidad mi beta no lo pudo entregar a tiempo, por asuntos personales, yo la entiendo. Gracias por leer mi fic, me siento feliz y cada vez que alguien escribe un reviews y me llega a mi correo me pongo a gritar como loca (literalmente). **

**Un beso y un abrazo a: marcia , mathersLexy, Gretchen CullenMasen (ustedes tres han estado conmigo desde el principio. Un beso) y dark Arizona que es el reviews mas largo que he tenido, gracias por leerme.  
**

**El capitulo esta bettado por Elizabeth Robles **

**BetaFFAD groups/betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Nueva York, 07 de Enero del 2013.**

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Emmett McCarty caminaba lentamente de la mano de aquel joven que, desde el día en que lo había conocido, había cuidado a Emmet. Aquel joven era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. La razón por la que Emmett volvía a los Estados Unidos era por su gran amor, aquél que lo había dejado plantado el día de su boda, aquella mujer a la que le había dicho con palabras y actos que la amaba y que según ella correspondía, lo había dejado en el altar. Todos los ahorros de Emmett habían sido gastados para que ella, Rosalie Hale, tuviera la boda de ensueño que siempre había deseado. Curiosamente, Emmett había recordado a la chica que le entregó el trabajo de J.J., por su cabeza llegó la idea de que tal vez Carrie Dumas había sido dejada en el altar también, sin embargo, se preocupó en sacar conclusiones. Emmett había pensado en porqué Rosalie lo había dejado plantado, creyó que tal vez había sido miedo, miedo al compromiso o miedo a tener que lidiar con Emmett, él quería justificar los actos de su ex prometida. Sin embargo, después de tres día de buscarla, Rosalie apareció en el departamento de Emmett y se trató de justificar. Él le dijo que no había problema, que todo el mundo sentía miedo y que, tal vez, estaba un poco confundida, pero, con voz fría, Rosalie le dijo un:_ No te amo, Emmett. Jamás te amé, mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre. Un hombre completo._ Las primeras tres palabras lo hirieron, pero cuando escuchó la palabra jamás, su corazón se rompió.

Por ese motivo tan grande, dejó París, la ciudad del amor, y regresó a su ciudad natal. Sintió un déjà vu al llegar a Nueva York, pues, cuando se fue, lo hizo con el corazón herido y se juró que encontraría el amor verdadero y, que cuando regresara, sería el hombre más feliz en la faz de la Tierra. Y hoy, cuando había bajado del avión con el corazón destrozado, se juró que haría lo imposible por ser feliz.

Pero las penas amorosas pueden transformar a la gente amorosa en monstruos de tristeza.

Con el último gramo de esperanza, le dio la cara a Nueva York.

Isabella se retorcía las manos en busca de alguna excusa por haberse quedado a cuidarlo, también con la esperanza de que él no la reconociera. _Tal vez tiene una muy mala memoria. Oh, mierda Isabella, él tiene una gran capacidad para darse cuenta de que eres Carrie Dumas… Tal vez esté desorientado y no me reconozca enseguida, y, con un poco de suerte, pueda salir de aquí y jamás volverlo a ver._ Eran los pensamientos de Isabella. Tenía miedo de ser reconocida y, que por culpa de eso, tuviera que contarle la verdad, aquella simple palabra le erizo la piel. Se quedó observándolo por varias horas y pudo ver que eso rostro perfecto, no era tan perfecto. Vio que el tabique estaba levemente desviado, que su labio mayor estaba levemente más oscuro que su labio menor y sus pestañas estaban un poco caídas, pequeños detalles que no se veían a simple vista. Pero Isabella sabía que aquellos detalles eran estúpidos, que ese hombre era lo más cercano a la perfección física, tomando en cuenta que la había salvado. Seguía concentrada en su rostro, que le parecía hermoso. Vio como su ceño se frunció y una mueca de dolor se hizo presente, haciéndolo ver ligeramente unos años más grande.

_Siente dolor, ¿cómo manejan el dolor las otras personas? Si yo estuviera sintiendo dolor físico me decepcionaría, es una señal que aún sigo viva._

Entró al cómodo baño de la habitación y buscó analgésicos, con la esperanza de encontrar _tydozol_ o tal vez _ibuprofeno,_ pero no encontró nada. Siguió buscando en otras partes del departamento y paró unos minutos al escuchar que el vecino de Edward ponía una canción a todo volumen, _Titanium de David Guetta con SIA_. Dispararme, dispararme. Isabella por un momento deseo sentirse como el titanio, fuerte, invencible, pero, por el momento, no lo era, no era fuerte y necesitaba de alguien en quién sostenerse.

Como si volviera a ser una adolescente, cantó a todo pulmón, movió un poco sus pequeñas caderas y batió un poco su culo, levemente levantado, ya que ella casi no tenía pechos y, mucho menos, un culo de modelo. Tomó un poco de jugo de arándano y le agregó agua mineral, pensando en que tal vez a Edward le diera sed cuando se levantara. Llenó un vaso grande con aquella preparación y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, pensaba dejarle una nota de agradecimiento a un lado del jugo, al igual que pensaba no volverlo a ver. Su plan era irse sin que Edward la mirara, y así poder evitar que la reconociera.

Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, escuchó el _clic_ de un arma. Si la situación hubiera pasado años atrás, Isabella estaría histérica, sin embargo, si Edward hubiera jalado el gatillo, para ella sería lo mejor y el más feliz momento.

Edward observó la cabellera larga, lacia, pelirroja, sedosa, brillante y, el simple hecho de ver que era pelirroja, casi le provoca una erección. Era pequeña para su gusto y demasiado delgada, pero si era pelirroja lo volvería loco, tomando en cuenta de que él amaba las cabelleras largas y que colgaran eróticamente como una cortina cuando ellas le hacían sexo oral.

Isabella se volteó y le entregó a Edward el vaso con jugo de arándanos y agua mineral. Edward, por instinto, olió la bebida para saber si no contenía alguna sustancia tóxica. Al no oler nada que no fueran los arándanos, vió a Isabella a los ojos con una infinidad de preguntas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un poco de lentitud.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Dudó.

Edward abrió los ojos, pensando que si se había acostado con aquella pelirroja, debió de haber sido un gran polvo y era una lástima que no la recordara, pero sentía dolor en su costilla izquierda y su abdomen estaba vendado.

_Lo que me faltaba, que fuera una sádica._ Pensó.

—No, no lo recuerdo. Pero me podrías ayudar a recordar, mostrándome que fue lo que paso. — respondió con voz ronca.

Isabella dio una pequeña risa socarrona y después habló. A pesar de que parecía no darle importancia, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

—No creo que quieras que yo haga eso, sería estúpido...

Edward dejó sus ojos en blanco al creer que a la chica no le hubiera gustado follar con él. Claro estaba de que Edward cuando la defendió seguía ebrio, por lo tanto, no recordaba que Isabella lo había traído hasta su casa y lo había curado.

—¿Acaso no te gustó? —preguntó Edward con duda.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿A quién cojones le gustaría ser violada? Tú me salvaste y te lo agradezco, sin embargo, creo que tú estás un poco mal de la cabeza, pues creo que estas reviviendo otro momento y, obviamente, me estás confundiendo —respondió Isabella con enojo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde? —Hizo una pausa y después recordó un pequeño detalle—. Un momento... ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo? ¿Eres una psicópata?

Isabella enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios.

—¿Tu eres un psicópata? —preguntó con un poco de miedo, sin embargo, no dejó que Edward lo notara.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta —dijo reprendiéndola como si fuera su padre.

—Tú no me dices que hacer —respondió restándole importancia, pero con cierto filo en su voz.

Edward la observó detalladamente, sus ojos, ahora, azul claro y su cabello cobrizo, le recordó que ya la había visto, sin ignorar el hecho de que era la chica más delgada, en otras palabras, anoréxica, que había conocido.

—¿Maggie? —dijo con duda.

—¿Eh? —respondió Isabella como si no supiera de que hablaba Edward.

—Sí, tu eres la chica del Central Park.

A Isabella las piernas le empezaron a temblar, sus labios no pronunciaban palabra alguna y su cerebro estaba procesando si decirle que sí era Maggie o darle algún otro nombre.

_Si le digo otro nombre no importara, al final no lo volveré a ver. Oh, ¿a quién quiero joder? Tengo una maldita mala suerte, así que mi esfuerzo no va a valer la pena, _pensaba Isabella.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres un psicópata? —preguntó Isabella con cierta diversión fingida.

—No lo soy, antes trabajaba con psicópatas —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, pues no esperaba esa respuesta. Su instinto le dijo que se alejara un poco de él. Al ver aquella reacción, Edward se rió un poco.

—No directamente. Trabajaba en el FBI y bueno, los casos que resolvíamos siempre eran de personas psicópatas. Claro, al principio es divertido y entretenido, pero después se vuelve aburrido y no le encuentras sentido tener que viajar por todos los Estados Unidos de América.

Casi todo lo que Edward había dicho era verdad, menos la última parte; su trabajo no se había vuelto aburrido, lo que había pasado para que Edward dejara su trabajo, había sido porque se había decepcionado de sí mismo, a pesar de que para él ese era el trabajo perfecto.

—¿En qué te especializaste? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de llevar un patrón de una chica intimidada por un completo extraño, sin embargo, Isabella ya sabía varias cosas de Edward, no todo, pero sí las suficientes, al igual de que también tenía las dudas suficientes para saber un poco más de él.

—Soy psicólogo, yo me encargaba de saber cómo era el asesino, que edad tenía, aproximádamente, y que lo había llevado a cometer los actos. También puedo deducir como es físicamente, para poder hacer un boceto de él y así la gente tenga presente como puede ser.

Edward hablaba orgullosamente de todo lo que podía hacer.

—Oh. ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —interrogó Isabella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Treinta y tres.

—¿Por qué ya no trabajas en el FBI? —curiosó algo que no venía en la información que _J.J._ le había proporcionado.

—Asuntos personales —respondió Edward, restándole importancia.

Por varios minutos, ambos estuvieron en un silencio incómodo, y el primero en romperlo fue Edward.

—Te invito a desayunar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Aunque tengo una duda.

Isabella se tensó, pues por su mente pasó la idea de que probablemente Edward ya la reconocía. Isabella habló fingiendo ser una mujer muy segura.

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ya que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. Ella sabía que lo había podido dejar en su departamento y después irse, para no volverlo a ver nunca más, sin embargo, algo en su interior se encogió cuando vio que estaba herido y le pareció ver a un niño pequeño, tierno y adorable. Pero en su cabeza rondaba la misma pregunta, ¿por qué se había quedado?

Isabella respondió como si aquello no le diera importancia.

—Justamente cuando llegamos a tu departamento, empezó la tormenta de nieve, te curé la herida y me tomó tiempo llevarte a la cama, ya que vomitaste, y cuando quise ir a mi casa, la entrada estaba cubierta de nieve. Soy muy torpe, no tengo mis botas desesperantes y podía tener un accidente, sólo por eso me quedé, de haber sido diferente, me hubiera ido. —Todas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si fuera una mujer segura y sincera.

Edward se mostró complacido por las palabras de Isabella, le había creído sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Creo que la herida no es muy profunda. ¿Sólo te quedaste por la nieve o hay algún motivo oculto? —inquirió con voz un poco divertida, pero sin dejar atrás su toque de seducción.

Si ella hubiera tenido quince años, probablemente se hubiera sonrojado y habría respondido de una manera torpe, sin embargo, su habilidad por mentir crecía cada vez más.

—No, de hecho curé tu herida para matar el tiempo, de otra forma me hubiera aburrido. Es genial ver tu cara de sufrimiento, me parece divertida.

El cobrizo hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró. Se sentía incómodo, ya que no cedía a sus encantos. Normalmente él solo sonreía y las chicas hacían el resto del trabajo, pero aquella pelirroja se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

_Le salve la vida, ella me va a devolver el favor. Sí, así lo creo, que mejor manera de dar gracias que con una maravillosa sesión de sexo y con una pelirroja candente._ Pensó Edward.

—Hablemos un poco mientras desayunamos.

Eso hizo que Isabella se tensara un poco, hablar, algo que definitivamente no quería.

**Washington, Seattle.**

Jasper había perdido el control totalmente, entró a su lujoso departamento y encontró a una Britany asustada y con los ojos rojos a causa de sus lágrimas. Cuando trató de acercarse a la pequeña, ésta empezó a llorar y se alejó de él. Se sintió dolido y empezó hablar incoherencias, después dejó a la pequeña niña y se fue a su habitación. Ahí encontró a Alice, aún desnuda. Hizo un mohín y después habló.

—Tú no... No eres mi hermosa María —dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Se acercó para poder acariciar su espalda desnuda y aquel tacto fue suficiente para que Alice se tensara.

—Tienes una piel suave, no es tan suave y hermosa como la de María, pero sí es un poco suave, no es fea, pero la de mi María es hermosa. ¿Acaso no conoces a María?

Alice no respondió y, en consecuencia, la golpeó en seco en su espalda. Dos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Alice.

—Me tienes que responder cuando te pregunto algo. Tu mamá te debió de enseñar modales. Pero algún día conocerás a mi hermosa María, aún no se la presento a mi hermana mayor. Oh, mi hermosa Bella, ella está muy asustada, no quiere hablar con nadie, incluso ya no me habla y siempre pelea con mi madre. Mi querida madre, es la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa que he conocido, ella es una mujer perfecta, claro, tiene algunos defectos, pero aún así la amo, ¿te mencioné que María y yo nos vamos a casar? Charlie, mi padre, está feliz, aún no se lo digo a mi gemela, Irina, ella está muy ocupada chupando partes femeninas, pero eso la hace feliz, así que, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarla? Sabes, debería de visitar a mi gemela, mi padre la corrió de casa, ella está muy afectada por eso, mi madre la visita de vez en cuando, está en la casa de la abuela Swan. A la abuela no le agrada María, pero dice que si ella me hace feliz, yo seré feliz y tam... —Jasper no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que empezó a vomitar gran parte del alcohol.

Durante varios minutos todos estuvo en silencio, sin embargo, el rubio empezó a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

—Mi ángel, mi preciso ángel ya no está. Me ha dejado, ¿por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice para merecer esto? Te doy mi alma a cambio de que me devuelvas a mi ángel —rogaba con desesperación.

Alice estaba asustada, pues jamás creyó haber oído que alguien llorara como lo hacía Jasper. Pensó en darle palabras de aliento a Jasper, consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, no podía olvidar lo que Jasper le había hecho.

—Tal vez te lo merezcas —dijo aquella joven con una voz fría, traspasando como una daga en su corazón.

Jasper salió desesperado de la habitación y chocó con un cuerpo pequeño y blando.

—¿Vane? —preguntó con esperanza.

Observó a la pequeña y después volvió a llorar como un niño asustado. A comparación de Alice, su hija se arrodilló y acarició el cabello rubio de Jasper, su boca fue a la mejilla del rubio y depositó en ella un suave beso. Aquel acto hizo que Jasper llorara con más intensidad.

De ninguna manera Jasper se perdonaría lo que había hecho con la madre de la niña, pero no sabía cómo actuar ante ella después de haber arruinado lo poco que él había progresado.

**Nueva York.**

Emmett estaba cursando la 5° Avenida, con la ayuda de su buena amiga Katy. La había dejado un año atrás con un buen amigo de él. Katy lo había acompañado en sus momentos más difíciles y, como siempre, ella fiel a Emmett no le fallaba. Cuando estaba con Katy se sentía seguro y feliz, pues confiaba plenamente en ella. Conocía Nueva York como la palma de su mano. Caminaron en línea recta durante varios minutos, hasta llegar al Central Park. Con su bastón, Emmett buscó una banca que estuviera libre y, cuando la encontró, dio un paso hacia delante y se sentó.

—¡AUCH! —Se quejó una voz femenina.

Al mismo tiempo de que la mujer se quejaba, Emmett se paraba con la cara completamente sonrosada.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención, pensé que la banca estaba vacía, es sólo que a esta hora no hay nadie. Perdóname, por favor. —Emmett se disculpaba como si hubiera cometido un delito. La chica sonrió, pues Emmett le recordaba a su hermano cuando era pequeño, claro estaba que por la estatura de casi dos metros de Emmett, éste no se podía pasar como un niño pequeño, sin embargo, sus acciones y su cara, con sus dos preciosos hoyuelos, le daba un rostro aniñado.

Después de la larga disculpa de Emmett, una risa suave y cálida se escuchó, para después hablar.

—No hay problema, bueno, sí lo hay. Creo que me has fracturado todos los huesos. ¿Cuánto pesas? Dios, eres el hombre más grande que he conocido.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas y después habló.

—Hola, soy Emmett, disculpa por haberme sentado en ti. Apuesto a que eres una mujer muy frágil. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer hizo un mohín con su boca para después morder un poco su labio inferior.

—Maggie —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, con la esperanza de que Emmett no la escuchara. Sin embargo, falló. Si algo tenía Emmett era un oído y un olfato muy desarrollados.

—Hola Maggie. ¡Anímate! No muerdo. ¿Sabes? Tu voz se me hace conocida. ¿Alguna vez nos hemos visto? —Aquella última pregunta que hizo Emmett, provocó que este se doblara de la risa. Isabella fue contagiada por el buen humor del joven.

Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, de manera impresionante, Isabella se sentía bien con él, parecía ser una persona buena y noble, de esas personas, que para el gusto de Isabella, hoy en día ya no se encontraban.

La persona que rompió el silencio fue Emmett, y con una voz suave y dulce habló.

—Maggie, ¿me harías un favor? —preguntó con calma y esperanza.

—_Err..._ Sí, ¿por qué no? —Isabella contestó con un poco de duda.

—Quisiera recorrer todo el Central Park y que... —Emmett fue interrumpido por un ladrido. Isabella volteó su cabeza bruscamente para ver a la amada amiga de Emmett.

—Oh, mira que hermoso. ¿Cómo se llama? —indagó mientras se agachaba para acariciar el pelaje de la acompañante de Emmett.

—Katy, ¿verdad qué es hermosa?

Isabella frunció el ceño y después habló un poco confundida.

—_Errr..._ Sí, pero, ¿eso cómo lo sabes tú? —Acusó.

—Su pelaje es suave. Cuando estamos solos lame mi mano o mi mejilla, me ha demostrado que ella es la única que me puede ser fiel hasta el último de sus día y, para mí, eso es lo que la hace hermosa. La apariencia física jamás te va hacer hermosa, en cambio tus acciones definen que tan hermosa eres.

Y una vez más, Emmett había hecho reflexionar un poco a Isabella.

—¿Quieres recorrer todo Central Park? —preguntó Isabella cambiando de tema.

—Sí, claro, si a ti no te molesta —respondió Emmett sonriendo, mientras sus dos hoyuelos se remarcaban en sus mejillas.

—No, pero dime, Emmett, ¿acostumbras pedirle ayuda a los extraños?

—¿Eres alguna loca que anda suelta en busca de venganza? —cuestionó Emmett con humor.

—Loca no, en busca de venganza, tal vez —dijo restándole importancia.

—La venganza nunca es buena, para vengarte debes de jugar con fuego y si juegas con él, siempre te vas a quemar. Debes de saber que cuando juegas con fuego la única persona que saldrá lastimada eres tú. Además, la venganza es aburrida, de hecho, hay veces que pasa mucho tiempo y en la cabeza de las personas aún sigue la idea de la venganza, no recuerdan el porqué se deben vengar, pero está su sed de hacer "justicia" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, es más importante. En mi opinión, la venganza sólo te quita tiempo, dinero y cabello.

—¿Cabello? —preguntó Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, cabello. Te preocupas tanto por vengarte que el exceso de preocupación hace que te quedes sin cabello.

Realmente Isabella se sentía cómoda con aquel chico. Cuando fue rescatada por el agente Jacob Black, ella se había sentido aliviada, feliz y creía que había encontrado a un hombre que valía la pena, pero con el paso de los años, Jacob le pareció un hombre sin mente propia y fácil de manipular, y con muy poco sentido del humor.

Sin decir nada, Isabella cogió de la mano a Emmett y caminaron al compás de Katy. Recorrieron silenciosamente el Central Park y, con una amabilidad increíble, Emmett le había pedido a Isabella que le describiera como era aquel parque enorme.

**Ibiza.**

Irina Swan estaba siendo ingresada en el hospital central de Ibiza, había tenido una sobre dosis, en realidad, había hecho algo estúpido. Había combinado cocaína, éxtasis, crack y alcohol, había hecho una bomba de muerte en su organismo. En todo el camino de su casa hasta el hospital, había estado convulsionando, Jessica, su pareja, había llamado al 112, no por miedo a que Irina muriera, sino por miedo a que nadie le pudiera pagar su vicio.

Mientras Irina se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su gemelo parecía estar al borde de la locura y su hermana estaba desaparecida, pero para Irina no era sólo su hermana, sino el amor de su vida y si Isabella no estaba presente en su vida, Irina sentía que ya nada valía la pena. El corazón de Irina estaba acelerado, pero sus latidos empezaron a disminuir, quedando en coma cuando los doctores inyectaron varias dosis de remedio vía intravenosa. En su mente, Irina soñaba que su hermana le declaraba su amor y que ambas tenían una noche apasionada, diciéndose una a otra cuanto se amaban.

**Nueva York.**

Isabella le iba describiendo cada cosa que veía, si Emmett hubiera visto alguna vez, probablemente en su cabeza las cosas se reproducirían como una película, pero para su desgracia no era así, sin embargo, al chico parecía no importarle, y era obvio que no estaba amargado por lo que la vida le había dado.

Cuando Bella terminó de describir todo lo que veía, al tiempo de que ambos se detenían, Emmett por fin habló.

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Isabella un poco curiosa.

—Porque un amigo me describió esto cuando era un niño. Cada vez que veníamos me describía como era el parque, en mi mente me imagino como pueden ser los colores, cuales son alegres y cuales son sombríos, la forma de los árboles, su textura, entre otras cosas. En mi mente, Central Park es hermoso.

Isabella sin ánimos de querer seguir con aquella plática, se despidió.

—Adiós Emmett, un gusto conocerte.

Isabella soltó la mano del chico. Cuando Isabella ya había avanzado tres pasos, Emmett gritó.

—Adiós Carrie Dumas. Un gusto volver hablar contigo.

Y con aquellas palabras se quedó congelada en el frío de Nueva York. No esperaba que Emmett pudiera reconocerla, al fin de cuentas, Edward la había visto en París y en Nueva York, sin embargo, él sólo había escuchado su voz dos veces y la había reconocido. La primera emoción que sintió fue miedo, y la primera necesidad, era huir, huir como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

**Se abran dado cuenta de que Bella, Carrie o Maggie ama a Emmett, a su manera. **

**Un beso desde México.**

**Las quiere Abby y por que las quiero les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**_—Solo sera durante seis meses, yo te ayudo y después podrás ser libre de todo. —El cobrizo hablaba con voz suave y levemente ronca. _**

**_Isabella estaba nerviosa, aunque no dejaba que Edward se diera cuenta de eso. Trago saliva de manera discreta y después hablo con un poco de duda. _**

**_—¿Cada cuanto debo de venir? _**

**_Edward sonrió cuando la pelirroja hablo. Eso era una señal de que ella ya había aceptado. _**

**_—Dos veces por semana, si crees que me necesitas más tiempo, puedes hablarme a cualquier hora. En estos seis meses te transformaras y seras más fuerte, solo necesitas un poco de ayuda. —Sonrió de manera amigable cuando termino de hablar. _**

**_Edward creía que el caso de Isabella o como él la conocía, Maggie Plat, no era un caso complicado, que todo eso se debía a baja autoestima, que equivocado estaba Edward, pues Isabella no solo tenia mala autoestima, también tenia severos traumas. _**

**_—Solo prométeme que me diras la verdad como es, no lo dirás con palabras bonitas, cuando me tengas que decir algo, hazlo como un hijo de puta, un cabron sin escrúpulos. _**

**_Edward se sorprendió ante la petición de Isabella, sin embargo asintió lentamente con su cabeza. _**

**_—¿Cuando empezamos? —Pregunto Isabella. _**

**_—En este mismo momento. _**

**_Y sin que ambos supieran ese era su boleto hacia la ruina. _**


End file.
